Tell Me
by jbskyyy
Summary: New Chapter 10- Jane's turn - The Cupboard! /Ch 7-The Bet continues -The trees are nervous- Ch 5 - Jane explains to Maura the differences in making love and having sex . Ch-1- Maura gets to tell Jane everything she can and cannot do. A towel drops and it's up to Maura what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Tell Me

Maura happily jumps up and down clapping her hands playfully. "Yay! I win! I win! Jane I won. Now let's see what shall I start with?"

Jane sits down at her desk reading the test results. She reads it in shock she was wrong. She thinks to herself I've never been wrong about blood stains. How did this happen? Oh God Maura is going to have a field day with this ... with me.

Jane looks up at Maura standing over her smiling way too much "Okay you won the bet. It's not blood...it's motor oil. You know I was just joking about you telling me what I can and cannot do this weekend if I lost right?"

Maura laughs shaking her head "Oh no you aren't getting out of this. I own you this weekend."

Jane eyebrows raise at her comment "Own me? No ,no , no you just can tell me what to do that's all. Own me ha it's going to take more than losing a bet for anyone to own me."

Maura sits down on the edge of Jane's desk in front of Jane and grins and asks "Is that another challenge? If so I accept. By the end of the weekend you will willing tell me that I own you."

Jane smiling shaking her head at Maura "That is never going to happen. You will tell me that I own you before I'd ever say it to you. That's the new bet then okay?...Let's see the winner gets what?" Jane tries to think of a good prize.

Maura throws back her head and laughs "It's a bet. But you need to pay up on the last bet first. Let's see how about dinner?"

"Yes thank you I'm starving. How about that burger joint on 3rd street?"

Maura stands up and holds out her hand for Jane to take "Nope c'mon we're going to New Sea Gardens."

Jane scrunched her face in disgust. She takes Maura hand in hers and gets up. "No Maura that's that new age grass and fish serving place. I want a burger and beer."

Maura chuckles as she leads Jane out of the station to her car. "Jane this weekend you will do everything I tell you because you lost the bet right?"

Jane hangs her head down and mumbles "Yes Maura."

"Then all weekend I'm telling you to eat healthy." After getting in the car Maura looks over at Jane waiting for her to start complaining.

Jane turns on Maura's stereo in the car . She closes her eyes and leans her head back on the head rest smiling. Maura surprised Jane wasn't complaining . Maura drives to the restaurant without one complaint from Jane.

Once seated at their table in the restaurant the waiter hands them their menus. Maura looks over the menu . She then looks across the table and sees Jane has sat her menu down on the table.

Maura asks "Jane aren't you even going to look at the menu? Don't be a sorry loser now. Pick out something. You'll like it .The food is really good here . They add a lot of spices and flavors it'll surprise you."

Jane smiles at Maura "I'll let you order for me...And it's sore loser not sorry loser."

Maura shakes her head in disbelief "You're going to let me order for you , really? Wow ...okay hmm." Maura studies the menu and says "I'm so glad you're being so good about losing the bet. Oh I have so many things I want you to give a try . You always say no to every new thing I suggest. But this weekend you're going to have to try them...right?"

Jane takes a drink of her water and nods casually "Yep I do and I will I lost the bet." Jane teases and smiles big at Maura."You're my best friend and I'm not a sorry loser."

Even though she knew Jane was teasing her she couldn't help but feel a little overcome with emotions. Because she is wondering how she had become so lucky at having Jane wanting to be her best friend. Maura fought back the tears forming in her eyes and teases Jane " It's sore loser not sorry Jane." Jane rolls her eyes and smiles.

Maura adds " Thank you I'm so lucky that you're my best friend too."

Jane purses her lips together "Aww thank you Maura but I'm the lucky one."

Maura ordered for them both. While they waited on their meals to come they discuss what the winner will get on their next bet.

"What about whoever wins gets to tell the other what they can eat for a week?" Maura asks as the dinner plates are sat in front of them."

The waiter gives them a strange look but smiles "Enjoy your meal ladies. Do you need anything else?"

Maura smiles at him "No thank you ." The waiter smiles and leaves. "I'm sorry Jane did you need something?"

Jane looks at her plate of food and recognizes nothing on it "No I'm good with everything."

Jane fills up her fork with a big piece of something orange and eats it. She doesn't make a face or complain. She just chews and looks for what to eat next on her plate.

Maura watching confused as to why Jane wasn't complaining about the food. "Jane so what about food choices for a week for the winner?"

Jane happily eating says "No you get that this weekend that's enough of that. How about...we get to pick out what the other wears for a week?"

Maura takes a sip of her wine and thinks about it. She does love seeing Jane dressed up. Especially in a dress. She smiled and says "Yes that would be good. You look really nice in dresses."

Jane chuckles "Oh you're so confident that you're going to win huh? Well I think you're going to look really nice in casual clothes and not one dress for a whole week. No high heel shoes either."

Maura not liking the thought of that gasps and puts her hand up to her chest . Jane's eyes never leaves Maura's hand. Jane laughs at Maura's gasp and her ability now not to stop looking at Maura's breasts.

Jane teases "Do you think you could go a week without your beautiful shoes and dresses?"

"It would be hard. But I'm not going to lose so I don't need to worry about that Jane." She watches Jane eating her food like she is enjoying it and asks "You like the food here Jane? It looks like you do."

Jane takes a fork full of blue food into her mouth and says "No but I lost so I'm eating. I will admit I've had worse food just please don't tell me what I'm actually eating. I will be sick if I find out it is snails or frogs or some other small animal." Jane takes a big gulp of wine swishing it around her mouth to get rid of the taste in her mouth.

Maura smiles and starts eating her food. She tries to figure out what all she can tell Jane do this weekend. First and foremost her goal is to find out what Jane's feelings for her were. Maura was in love with Jane but afraid to ever tell her . Afraid she would ruin their friendship by admitting her feelings and not having them returned. Maura thought that maybe just maybe Jane felt the same but she wasn't positive. She wanted to be positive. Maura takes a deep breath and lets it out thinking this is going to be a long weekend.

Jane looks up and studies Maura's face . Wondering what she was so in deep thought about. "What's on your mind? Are you plotting all the awful things you're going to tell me I have to do ?"

Maura shakes her head and grins "No nothing awful. Just fun things don't worry. I only make you eat healthy food because I care about you. I'd never ..."

Jane interrupts and places her hand on top of Maura and squeezes it. "I know …..I'm just a little nervous about giving up control you know. I'm used to being in charge."

Maura rolls her eyes at Jane and laughs "Yeah I know."

Jane is offended "What are you calling me bossy...again?"

Maura nods "Yes you know you are. It's okay but I'm going to be the bossy one this weekend."

Jane scoffs "You're just as bossy as me . You just smile when you tell everybody what to do and I don't."

"I do not Jane I am.." The waiter comes and places their check on the table and then leaves. Maura lowers her voice and finishes says " I just suggest things to people. I don't tell them they have to do what I say like you do." Maura smiles proud of her argument.

Jane laughs "Yeah okay whatever." Jane pushes away her empty plate "So what's next Maura?"

Maura drives them home to her house. Jane takes the keys from Maura as they walk up to her house . Jane reaches out the key to unlock the door. Maura tries to walk up the last step in her heels . But she was too busy looking at Jane's butt and missed the last step. She falls into Jane's back. Jane quickly turns around and catches her in her arms.

Jane lifts and steadies Maura still holding her securely in her arms. Their lips are only inches apart. They each stare longingly at each others lips as if time had stopped. Maura was close enough to smell the cherry chap-stick on Jane's lips. She licks her lips in anticipation of what that would taste like. Jane looked at Maura's lipstick. It was perfectly applied to her lips . Then Maura's tongue sprang out and licked those beautiful lips. Now they were wet and Jane was so tempted to kiss her but then had another idea.

Still frozen inches apart Jane much to her own surprise whispers "Tell me Maura." She meant for Maura to tell her to kiss her and Jane would kiss her.

Maura staring still at Jane's lips "What?" Maura's mind was mush. She didn't understand what Jane was trying to say. All she felt was her lips aching to make contact with Jane's.

Jane thinking Maura didn't want the same thing as she . Embarrassed she stood up and untangled their arms from each other. "Are you okay Maura?"  
Maura breaks out of her daze and smiles and nods walking pass Jane into the house. "I'm fine I just missed a step and tripped . I didn't hurt you falling into you did I?"

Jane walked with her into the kitchen and sat at the island counter. "No not at all."

Maura takes a water and beer from the refrigerator and hands Jane the beer. Maura sits down and studies the odd look on Jane's face. "What? Something wrong?"

Jane takes a sip from her beer trying to regain her composure. "No no I'm fine."

A beautiful woman lets herself in from the back door. She surprised to see Maura and Jane home. "Oh hi I thought you were working Jane? I came to walk Jo Friday. Do you still want me too?"

Jane smiles at her dog walker "Yes please Megs thanks."

Megs looks at Jane up and down like she's undressing her and smiling "Okay where is Jo?"

Jane whistles and calls Jo. Jo comes running in and hops on Jane's legs . Jane picks her up and pets her. "I think the leash is outside on the hook." Megs turns and walks out to get the leash.

Maura doesn't like Megs she knows she has a crush on Jane.

Maura walks over and casually pets Jo and puts her arm on the back of Jane's chair. She wanted Megs to think her and Jane were together.

Megs walks back in with the leash and sees Maura lean over and whisper in Jane's ear. "Oh sorry if I'm interrupting . I'll just take Jo for you."

Jane lets Jo down and she runs over to Megs. Jane smiling at Maura saw what it looked like says "No you're not interrupting. Give Jo a good workout okay?"

Megs smiles as she walks out the back door "I will I'll be back in a little while. By Jane..Maura."

Jane waves and Maura ignores her and goes to get herself a glass of wine. "I don't like her Jane. Maybe you should get a new dog walker."

Jane covered her mouth to hide a smile. She always thought Maura was a little bit jealous of Megs but now she was sure and thought she would tease her a little. "No I like Megs. Maybe we should ask her to stay after she finishes walking Jo for a drink or something. You two can get to know each other better."

Maura aggravated by the mere mention of the woman's name says "No I think not. And I tell you what you can and can not do remember? So no she has to leave."

Jane smirks "Okay , okay you really don't like her do you?"

Maura sits down beside Jane "No I don't. I don't like the way she looks at you."

Jane can't hold back her laugh "Looks at me, how does she look at me?"

"Jane I'm done talking about the woman. What do you want to do tonight?"

Jane was thinking all she really wanted to do was Maura but she couldn't tell her that. "I don't know a movie maybe?"

Maura smiles "Sounds good. How about we watch it in my bedroom tonight? It's more comfortable in there."

" Yeah that sounds great. I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll meet you back in your bedroom...Um I'll take my shower the guest room shower if you want a shower too?"

Maura nods "Yes I think I will take a shower too."

They both go to take a shower in separate bathrooms. Jane washing her hair starts picturing Maura naked in her shower. She wonders how she is going to make it through another night without telling Maura her real feelings for her. As she washed her body she was getting more and more aroused knowing Maura was only a few feet away wet and naked too. Maura was thinking the exact same things about Jane. Only Maura was busy debating whether or not to elevate her desire before leaving the shower . Maura decides to take care of herself and try and get rid of the throbbing between her legs. She thinks to herself she needs to hurry because Jane will be waiting for her. She thought it's not going to take long. As she slid her fingers down her body and slid them inbetween her legs and easily two fingers inside herself. She started thrusting them quickly and thought of a naked dripping wet Jane only a few feet from her . That's all it takes she cums and chokes back her scream and moans when she came. Maura then hurries and finishes her shower.

Jane quickly finished her shower and jumped out. She wrapped a towel around herself . She went in the guestroom to find some of her clean clothes that she slept in when she stayed over at Maura's house. But when she looked she remember Maura had moved them to an empty drawer in her dresser in Maura's bedroom.

Jane ran in Maura's bedroom to get some clothes. Once there she heard Maura's shower still running. She rifled through the drawer with her clothes . She debated for a second whether to dress fast before Maura got out or go back to the guest room and get dress. She found a pair of shorts and slipped them on underneath her towel . Then found a t-shirt listened for the shower and thought why not. Jane dropped her towel and quickly started putting her t- shirt on.

Maura wrapped in a towel came in the bedroom just as Jane finished pulling the her t – shirt down over herself. Maura smiled admiring Jane in shorts with water dripping from her wild curls. "Wow you took a quick shower? I just need to get something to wear and get dressed. Go try and find us something to watch okay?"

Jane was a little flustered seeing Maura only in a towel and water dripping off her body. Jane answers "Yeah okay..." Jane turned around quickly and bumped into Maura who was standing right behind her.

Maura's towel was loosened and when she moved it fell to the floor. She stood there naked in front of Jane . Jane bent down to get the towel to give it to Maura. But Maura had bent down at the same time. Their heads bumped together as Jane came up with the towel . Maura and her both were rubbing their heads and laughing.

Jane trying to apologize "I'm so sorry here's your towel" She holds it out for Maura to take but Jane can't help herself and looks at Maura's naked body up and down.

A little shy Maura tries to take the towel from Jane's hand. But Jane's not letting go of it. "Jane ?..."

Jane still staring at her finally looks up embarrassed "Oh God I'm sorry here." Jane tries to give her the towel back and lets go of it. But Maura doesn't take it and let's it fall to the floor.

"Maura?" Jane sees the look in Maura's eyes . She decides to try and make the bet pay off for her and says "Tell me ...Maura. Whatever you tell me I will do. So please Maura ...Tell me...what do you want me to do?"

A/N- Chapter 2? Hope you liked this. Thanks for taking the time to read it. -THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- There are two bets between Maura and Jane . Maura has already won the first she gets to tell Jane what to do all weekend. The second bet has no winner yet . The second bet is to see who can get the other to say they are owned by the other person first. Winner gets to tell the other how to dress for a week.

Tell Me

Chapter 2

"Maura?" Jane sees the look in Maura's eyes. She decides to trying to make the bet pay off for her she says "Tell me...Maura. Whatever you tell me I'll do. So please Maura...Tell me...what do you want me to do?"

Maura feels her arousal pulsing through her body . She is trembling visibly as she stares into Jane's pleading eyes.

Maura opens her mouth to speak no sound comes out. Jane is watching Maura's lips quiver as she makes an effort to speak.

The want taking Jane's body over forces her to ask again. "Tell me Maura ….please."

Maura searches Jane's face for the right question to ask. She sees a small smirk beginning to form on Jane's face. For a second she thinks Jane is just joking just trying to make her laugh .Thinking she had misread everything. A second later she watches as Jane's breathing has become labored. Jane is licking her own lips while staring at hers. No she hasn't misread anything. Jane wants her that she was sure of now.

Now confident she hadn't misread things she says barely audible "Jane...please." Maura places her hand on Jane's shoulder beginning to stroke it just to make sure Jane was real . Still afraid that she was dreaming . Making sure that this was really happening.

Jane takes a step closer to her Maura steps backwards. Surprised , worried "Maura tell me .. tell me you've never imagined this..wanted this... us together...I'll stop." Jane bends down picks up the abandoned towel holds it out to Maura again. "Take the towel if you've never imagined this or wanted this. If you haven't or don't want this I'll apologize then leave. I promise never to bring this up again ever .We can stay best friends. But Maura you have to tell me. This is the only time I'm ever going to ask you . Because I don't want to jeopardize our friendship for something that only exists in my imagination."

Jane steps two steps closer to Maura placing her hands on Maura's arms then looks her in the eyes "It's okay if you don't feel the same way about me as I do you...really Maura. I just can't take not knowing one way or the other any longer."

Maura brings her hand up gently strokes the side of Jane's face . "You're so beautiful ...I've wanted...needed.." Maura looking back and forth between Jane's eyes searching for the right words.

Jane is desperately waiting to hear Maura's answer. "Tell me ...Maura..please.."

Maura places one finger over Jane's lips stopping her pleads. "Shhh...give me a moment." Maura is leaving letting her finger stay on Jane's lips starts to trace the lips softly. This was something Maura had always dreamt of doing . She wanted to do was to trace with her finger feeling those wet full lips of Jane's on her fingertip.

Jane reaches out tries to wrap her lips around the finger tracing her lips. Just as Jane was sucking the finger tip inside her mouth Maura pulls it away. Confused wanting the finger back in her mouth Jane "Maura why... don't stop I was e.."  
Maura grins "I said Shhh don't speak Jane. Let me try to find the right words for you."

Jane a little upset being shushed but still wanting an answer nods her head yes. Maura smiles takes the towel from Jane wraps it around herself. Jane feels like her heart had stopped . Hell more like her whole world had stopped it was ending. Jane couldn't breathe.

Maura sees the panic spreading disappointment across Jane's face. She shakes her head "No , no , no Jane I just think if we are really going to talk about our relationship I shouldn't be standing naked in front of you. Please don't read anything into it."

Jane relieved smiles she's able to breathe again . She decides to tease her a little. "I wasn't complaining I was actually enjoying the view..I"

Maura lets a chuckle out places her finger over Jane's lips again. "I said no talking ..shut up Jane."

Jane's acts insulted she gasps clutching her chest in shock. "Shut up? You actually are telling me to shut up?..How rude."

Maura laughing takes both hands grabbing Jane's lips with her fingers she holds them together shut. That's when Jane's arms start flailing out in with a language all of their own.

"Stop Jane just let me talk for a minute. I just want to try to tell you exactly what I'm feeling okay." Jane smiles rests her arms at her side listening. "Good now when I'm done you can talk all want . Do whatever you want to do with these arms and hands of yours okay?" Jane nods raises one of her eyebrows smirks thinking about all the things she wanted to do with her hands with Maura.

Maura play smacks Jane on her arm knowing what Jane's smirk meant. "You know what I mean quit playing Jane."

She takes Jane's hand in hers walks them over and sits them down on the bottom edge of the bed. "I think I need to sit down for this conversation is that okay?" Jane nodding turns waiting for her to continue.

Maura smiles still holding Jane's hand she squeezes it she begins to explain. "I..um..ah..well Jane let me start by saying that I think I do feel the same about you as you feel about me..." A huge dimple filled smile spread across Jane's face. " But..but Jane I've ...well we've known each other for what a little over three years now." Jane nods agreeing . "If you felt this way about me ? Why haven't you said anything to me before now? Or is this a recent realization of yours?"

Jane hangs her head down staring at Maura's hand that's holding hers. "No not new...To be honest I didn't think you'd ever be interested in me that way...you know because I'm a woman . Maura you're a straight woman. I mean I've never felt this way about a woman before."

Maura moves a stray lock of Jane's hair behind her ear. Jane looks up at Maura smiling with sad puppy dog eyes. Maura smiles. "What way do you feel about me?"

Jane shakes her head looks back down at their hands "I don't know. I guess … I'm kinda of in …..in love with you Maura."

Maura takes her hand placing it under Jane's chin making her look at her. Maura grins "Kinda of ...really Jane? If you're not sure maybe we should just forget about this?"

Jane panics then quickly corrects what she means "No I'm sure..I'm 1000% positive I'm in love with you..it's just I didn't or don't know how you feel about me."

"Okay that's much better. How I feel ? I love you Jane. As far as the straight me well that's not really completely true."  
Jane sits up straight very interested "What? You've been with a woman?"

Maura nods her head "Yes I have Jane."

"Well why have you never told me before? I mean especially when we were at Merch club undercover...I mean..Really? ...really you've been with a woman before Maura really?" Jane just can't believe Maura was keeping that from her.

Maura nods "Yes really Jane. It was in med school. I dated a woman for awhile. Concerning Merch I didn't think it was important or it would help in any way in our undercover work. Concerning not telling you, I thought you only liked men. So there was really no point in discussing it with you."

"Dated a woman? Wow um so no one else since then?" Jane still in shock shaking her head.

"No I've only been sexually attracted to three women in my entire life. " Maura gets up looking for some clothes to put on.

Jane is trying to wrap her head around Maura with a woman. Jane was watching Maura as she was bending over grabbing a pair of yoga pants from a bottom drawer of her dresser.

Maura pulls out the pants then finds a tank top . She turns around sees Jane staring at her ass she teasingly says "See something you like Jane?"

Jane's face turns red as she blushes at getting caught staring at her . "Yeah kinda."

Maura gets mad at that word again coming out of Jane "Kinda really? You really need to stop using that word. Or were kinda going to stop talking about how much I want to make love to you."

Jane's eyebrows shot up her eyes popped open wide "What? Really?" Maura smirking starts walking in her bathroom to get dressed. Jane yells as Maura closes the door "I'll never use that word again Ever! Promise!" Jane started grinning happily to herself thinking about what Maura said to her.

Few minutes later Maura walks out back to Jane. She is dressed in teal yoga pants with a tight white tank top without a bra on underneath. Jane smiling can't take her eyes off Maura's breasts as they slightly bounce as she walks toward Jane.

Maura smirking bends down giving Jane a kiss on her cheek. Then play slaps the same cheek "First you're ogling my ass now you're drooling over my breasts . Behave yourself Jane."

Smiling Maura sits down close as she can next to Jane . Jane laughs "Sorry but Maura you're sexy as hell you're just gorgeous woman. You're the only woman I've ever met that looks more naked with clothes on than without."

Maura looks at her " Thanks? I think that was a compliment?"

Jane laughs "Yes it definitely was a compliment."

Maura puts her hand on top of Jane's. "So where were we?"

Jane grins "Well I was watching your breasts bouncing in here then you started talking." Jane flinches waiting to get smacked again.

Maura laughs "Seriously Jane. I was saying I'd only ever been attracted to three women in my life before . You say I'm the only one you've been attracted to? I find that a little hard to believe."

Jane thinks if there were anymore "Yep ..Just you I'm pretty sure...Yes you only...But you said you were attracted to three women? Who were they? I mean if you want to tell me."

Maura smiles thinking about the three women. "In med school it was another student. She was beautiful and very intelligent. We helped one another with the harder assignments. And late nights turned into a relationship. But as soon as the semester ended so did we. The next was a professor . She was the most intelligent , educated and beautiful person I'd ever met up until then. She was tall and had this long jet black hair. We spent many nights discussing philosophy but that was all. She was completely straight so I never had a chance to get to know her better...hmm Jane are you sure you never were attracted to another woman before? What about that dog walker of yours? I know she wants you."

Jane puts her arm around Maura "No Megs isn't my type. Like I said you're the only woman I want."

Maura gives Jane a kiss on the cheek. Jane puts her hand on her cheek where Maura kissed her. "Wait you said three but only told me two. Whose number three?"

Maura looked at Jane confused that Jane didn't know. "You of course Jane. I thought you knew that?"

"No I didn't...wow..I guess you gave up on smart women then huh?" Jane pulls Maura closer to her.

" No Jane you are very intelligent , funny , stunningly beautiful woman .I could go on all night never finishing describing everything I love about you."

Jane puts her hand on the side of Maura's face. She then traces her lips with her fingers. Maura closes her eyes slightly separating her lips. Jane takes a finger moving it in between her lips. Maura moves her tongue licking her finger then sucks the fingertip into her mouth. Jane watching Maura's lips on her finger suddenly pulls it from Maura's lips. Jane leans over replacing her finger with her lips starting to slowly kiss Maura.

Maura smiling moans happily into the kiss. Jane wraps her arms around Maura intensifying the kiss. Maura traces her tongue along Jane's bottom lip. Jane opens her mouth reaching out her tongue to meet Maura's. They begin twirling exploring each others mouths with their tongues. Maura pushes Jane down on her back on the bed moving on top of Jane never breaking the kiss. Their hands find the others bodies. Maura taking Jane hand places it on her breasts. Jane moans loudly kneads her breast . Maura moves her kisses to Jane's neck.

Jane breathing harder moans "Oh God Maura...you're amazing ...Oh I've wanted to do this for so long...God you feel even better than I ever imagined.." Jane laughs "And I've imagined a lot ."

Maura raises her head a little "Shh... stop talking and kiss me."

Jane flips Maura over getting on top of her teasingly holds both Maura's hands down on the bed. "Listen woman quit shushing me." Jane dives her face into Maura's neck . She starts spreading kisses with little bites up and down her neck.

Maura giggling, squeals says teasingly "Shh...Shhhh." Jane laughing kisses her to quiet her shushings.

Jane breaks the kisses then seriously stares down at Maura "Maura...I love you so much."

Maura moves Jane's hair away from her face with both hands she looks into Jane's darkened eyes. "I love you too Jane."

Jane moves her hand underneath Maura's tank top . Jane begins taking it off of her. Maura sitting up starts to lift her arms up so Jane can take it off of her.

A loud knocking on Maura's bedroom door stops Jane . Maura startled jumps up pulling down her shirt. She walks over to open her door.

Angela is standing there with a crying TJ in her arms . "Maura thank God you're home. I think TJ is sick. Can you please help ."

Maura nodding "I'd be happy to take a look Angela."

Jane walks over worried about TJ. "Ma what's wrong with him?"

Angela rocks him in her arms as Maura looks him over. "Janie he just won't stop crying. I think he has a fever too. It's just been so long since I've taken care of a baby...I just want to make sure it isn't anything serious."

Maura walks over to get her medical bag. She brings it back sits it down . She searches inside it for a bottle of pediatric liquid Tylenol .

Maura fills the eye dropper with a small dose then squirts some into TJ's mouth. "There you go honey. Angela I think he just has a small fever. That should bring down the fever. Let's go into the living room. We can take turns rocking him to get him to sleep."

"Oh I'm so relieved thank you Maura. Janie isn't it nice to have a Doctor in the house?"

Jane smirks at Maura "Yes it's really nice." Jane walks over to take TJ from her mother's arms. Jane goes and sits down with TJ .

Angela holds Maura in her arms as they smile while watching Jane get all lovingly maternal holding her nephew. "Janie is so good with babies it's a shame she doesn't have one of her own...yet." Angela laughs.

Maura laughs with Angela. But Maura couldn't keep her eyes off Jane. Maura goes to sit next to Jane . She leans into Jane "I'll take him when you get tired."

Angela follows Maura into the living room. She sits down "Maura are you sure it's nothing serious?"

"He just is running a small fever."She looks at TJ "He seems to have stopped crying too. So I would say he's going to be fine. But if he starts crying again. You should take him to the hospital to get checked out thoroughly by a pediatrician."

Angela nods as TJ closes his eyes falling asleep in Jane's arms. Maura smiling down at TJ "Aw he's asleep Jane. He's so sweet look at him Angela."

Angela gets up walks over standing looking down at her grand baby. "Janie you have the magic touch. You got him to sleep. I'll take him now . I'll put him in his crib. Then I'll put myself to bed. I'm exhausted." Angela takes TJ out of Jane's arms as Jane kisses him goodbye. She starts walking back to the guest house. "Thank Maura,Janie. Goodnight girls."

Maura waves "Goodnight Angela. Don't hesitate to call or comeback if you need help with him." Angela nods and leaves out the back door.

Jane starts to get up Maura leans down and stops her by kissing her. Jane wraps her arms around Maura's back. Maura straddles Jane's lap.

Jane breaks the kiss looking hungerly into Maura's darkening hazel eyes ." I desperately need to be with you now ….Please Maura."

Maura kisses Jane again. She bites on Jane's lower lip while she is standing up she is pulling Jane along by her lip. Jane has no choice but really doesn't want any other choice . Jane gets stood to her feet. Maura releases Jane's lip. She wraps her arms around Jane's waist.

Jane starts breathing heavy in anticipation of Maura next move. She says to Maura "Bed now!" she takes Maura's hand leading her to the bedroom.

In the bedroom Jane shuts the door then locks it. She looks at Maura with pure unadulterated desire. She backs Maura into the bedroom door. Throws her hard against the door holding her hands up over her head against the door. Jane with all the passion she has held back all these years. Jane releases that into the kiss she's giving Maura now.

Jane finally breaks the kiss. They both are gasping desperately for air. Smiling at one another Jane asks "Now Maura...Tell me..for the love of God tell me what you want me to do?"

Maura breathlessly softly but forcefully says "Let go of my hands ."

Jane looking confused releases Maura's hands. Maura smiling puts her hands on Jane's waist. Maura quickly turns them around throwing Jane's back against the door. Maura grabs the bottom of Jane's shirt .She pulls it off of Jane. Maura cups Jane's breasts with both of her hands. She squeezes them,kisses them,sucks her nipple into her mouth. Jane is going crazy with desire she tries to reach out to touch Maura. But Maura stops her every time.

Switching to the other nipple putting it into her mouth Maura starts dragging Jane's shorts down off of her. Once around her ankles Jane steps out of them then kicking them away from her. Now it was Jane standing naked in front of Maura. Jane could feel the pulsing throbbing between her legs building. Jane felt her desire for Maura dripping down her thighs. She couldn't take it any more she needed Maura now. She gripped Maura's waistband with her hands yanking them down off of her. Maura kicks them off then pushes Jane back into the door hard kissing her. Jane pulls on Maura's tank top wiggling it up off of her. Jane smiles throwing it on the bed.

Maura pleading now feeling her desire pounding between her legs. Bed please now Jane."

Jane shakes her head no. Sh picks up Maura's leg and wraps it around her waist. Jane then grabs the Maura's other leg. Maura jumps up as Jane pulls it up around the other side of her waist. Maura squeezes her thighs tightly around Jane's waist.

Maura begs "Bed Jane please I want you."

Jane smirks "Shh...Maura. We will never make it to the bed."

Jane swipes her hand across the dresser knocking everything on it to the floor. She throws Maura on top of the dresser spreading her legs open wide.

Maura overwhelmed by Jane's burst of passion reaches out for Jane. "Come here Jane. Let me tell you now what I want."

Jane ignores her so overcome with desire she says "No more talk...time for action only.."

Maura moans in delight in the new forceful Jane. Gripping Maura's thighs with her hands Jane throws her face between Maura's legs. As all the sensations of Jane lips with her tongue exploring hits her. Maura's head falls back against the wall.

"Oh Jane...yes." Maura runs her fingers through Jane's hair. As the waves of pleasure grip Maura her fingers start pulling ,pulling Jane's hair and head in the directions she needs it the most.

Jane's head moving back and forth as she had entered her tongue inside of Maura. She grabs Jane's head with her hands trying to push her tongue deeper inside of her.

Jane smiling pulls out her head looking up at Maura. Breathing hard Jane wipes her mouth with the back off her hand "Tell me Maura. Tell me I own you."

Maura couldn't believe Jane was asking her about their counter bet who could get the other to say they were owned by the other first. "Jane that's please not now. Come here please." Jane smirking shakes her head no. "Say I Maura Isles is the owned property of Jane Rizzoli. Or I stop now ."

Maura squints her eyes at Jane "That's just mean Jane...I really need you Jane please."

Jane leans in kissing Maura's thigh "Say it Maura."

They hear pounding on the door again. They scramble to find their clothes. Once dressed Jane goes to the door then opens it.

To be continued?

'

A/N - Thanks for reading this chapter. I really hope you liked it.

Chapter 3?


	3. Chapter 3

Tell Me

Chapter 3

Jane angrily jerks opens the door. She sees her mother holding a crying TJ.

Angela panicking says "Janie , Jo Friday got loose . I've looked everywhere she's gone."

Maura comes up behind Jane places her hand on her back rubbing it to comfort her."Oh no Jo , how did she get loose Angela?"

Jane getting worried "Ma where was she the last time you saw her?"  
Angela bounces TJ in her arms as he stops crying . "She ran out through the gate. I was walking TJ around the backyard to try to get him to sleep. I saw Bass had dug a hole then crawled underneath the fence to the other side . I opened the gate to try get him to come back into the yard. I didn't want him to get lost outside the fence. Just when Bass came back in Jo took off running after something. I tried to follow her but I had TJ so I couldn't run. Jo was gone in a flash she can really run fast Janie."

Jane interrogates her mother like a perp. "Why did you walk TJ outside? How long ago did all this supposedly happen?"

Maura still rubbing Jane's back "Jane I told Angela it was healthier to walk TJ outside. In studies it has been proven that the air quality is.."

Jane turns her head giving Maura a stern disapproving look that meant for her to stop talking. "Ma please how long has Jo been gone? Which way was she headed?"

"Oh Janie I don't know , maybe fifteen minutes. She headed toward that stop sign at the end of the street. You know the one by that house that has those beautiful big weeping willow trees. I just love those.."  
Maura adds "Oh Angela aren't those gorgeous trees .I'm thinking about getting some for my .."  
Angry Jane jumps in "Hey! Jo people. My dog is missing . A little focus on the important thing please."  
Maura and Angela feeling guilty both say in unison "Sorry."

Jane goes into cop mode "Okay Ma I need you to stay here take care of TJ. Block the hole Bass made so he can't get out again. Maura we are going after Jo Friday. Do you have any of those jerky sticks left?" Maura nods yes . "We can bring them because Jo loves them maybe she will smell them and find us."

Maura goes to get the jerky . Jane goes to find some flashlights grabbing her keys to Maura's house as they walk out the door together. Maura takes a flashlight .

"Don't worry Jane we'll find her." Maura holds hands with Jane.

Still worried but touched by Maura's concern leans her head down kissing Maura. "Thanks Maura I really hope we can find her."

The two walk down the street looking under everything while calling out for Jo Friday.

Maura stops walking when she hears something. She turns to Jane "You hear that...sounds like water splashing over there?" Maura points to the house in front of them.

Jane listening "I don't hear anyth.. . oh wait, I heard it. C'mon let's go check."

Following the sound they walk into the house's backyard. Maura laughs when she spots Jo Friday. Jane smiles but is a little upset that Jo was out here enjoying herself while she was worried about her.

Maura laughs pointing at Jo dog paddling in a plastic little pool. "Look she went for a swim in the the wading pool. Haha she's doing little laps around the pool. Aww she looks so happy."  
Jo spots Jane coming for her she jumps out of the pool . She runs up a the side of a sideways bent tree that led to the house's roof.

Maura smiling waves at Jo Friday "Hi sweetie come down now you're going to get hurt."

Jane not so nicely is mad . Jane goes after her. Jane starts to climb the crooked tree trunk to get her. Jane yells "Jo Friday get your little ass down off that roof now!"

Jo happily wags her tail with her little tongue out panting. Looking like she's so proud of herself saying "Look Moms I climbed up here all by my self aren't you proud of me? Watch this."

Just as Jane got got close Jo took off running off the roof falling off the roof which only about six feet from the ground in a little splash into the pool. She started swimming around in the pool barking happily.

Maura laughing while Jane grumbles climbing down the tree. Jane grabs Jo Friday picking her up out of the pool . Jane held the dripping wet dog out in front of her as Jo shook the water off herself drenching Jane.

"Dammit Jo! You're getting me all wet." Jane hooked the leash to her collar then sat her on the ground. Handing the leash to Maura Jane says "Here take this I don't even want to look at her. Can you believe her jumping off that roof like that?"

Maura took the leash bent down started to pet her . " Oh you're just a brave little daredevil aren't you? Just like your Mommy."  
Jane grins"Daredevil, really? No she's just a crazy little dog...But I'm glad she's okay."

Maura puts one arm around Jane's waist pulling her closer to her. "I'm so happy we found her. I know how much you love her."

Jane wraps her arm around Maura's waist "Thanks...I'm glad Ma stopped Bass from getting away too. I'm going to have to thank her for that."

Jane unlocks opens Maura's front door . Jo Friday runs in the door. Jo jumps into Angela's lap who is sitting waiting for them.

"Oh eww Jo baby you're all wet. What happen to you?" Angels pets her then looks up to hear what happened to Jo.

Maura answers her "Jo went for a swim in our neighbor's backyard."

Angela smiles petting Jo. "You went swimming you bad dog. You can't do that anymore we worry about you ."

"How's TJ Ma?"

"Oh he's fine . He is asleep finally."She holds up the baby monitor to Jane.

"Thank you Angela for looking after Bass. I don't know what I'd of done if he ran away too. Really Angela , thank you." Maura hugs Angela.

Jane jumps in saying "Yeah Ma that was a really good catch getting him before he got away. Sorry I didn't thank you before...I was too worried about my little daredevil ."

Angela not knowing what that meant asks "Daredevil?"

Maura laughs "Yes Jo went up a tree onto a roof then jumped off it into a little wadding pool. Can you believe that?"

Angela shook her head "Oh she could have been hurt. But I wish I could've seen that." Angela laughs "Well girls it's late. I think we all have had enough excitement for one night. So I'm going to bed. Goodnight girls ..I love you both."

"Love you too Ma , night."

"Goodnight Angela." Maura kisses Jane once Angela shut the back door . "I haven't , have you Jane?"

"What? Haven't what?"

Maura smirks "I haven't had enough excitement for one night have you?"

Jane grins "Nope, I'm just getting started." with her hands Jane grabs Maura waist starting to back her up to the bedroom while kissing her.

Maura starts stripping her clothes off while still walking backwards kissing Jane. Jane wiggles her hips out of her shorts kicking them off as they enter the bedroom. Maura quickly rids herself of her yoga pants. Jane rips off her t-shirt then jumps into the bed. Maura smiles seeing a very nude Jane sprawled out all over her sheets holding out her hand for Maura to join her. Maura dives in the bed landing on top of Jane.

Both laughing , Jane teases "I think you were about to tell me that I own you .Were you not?"

Jane and Maura had a bet to see who could get to say the other owned the other first. If Jane or wins they get to tell the other what she could wear for a week. So high stakes were at risk for both of them they thought. However the previous bet Maura had won which Jane was still paying off. Maura had won a weekend of telling Jane what she could or couldn't do. It was only Friday Jane had a long two more days ahead of her. Maura had already made her eat at a new age restaurant . She could only imagine what was next.

Maura laughs into a kiss with Jane. "Jane you were cheating. I am going to make you pay for that."

Jane rolls herself on top of Maura. She moves her hand down to gently squeeze Maura's breast . Jane moved her head down circling her nipple with her tongue. Maura reaches her hands cupping both of Jane's breasts in her hands. Jane moans from Maura's fingers clutching her breasts. Jane wraps her lips around Maura's nipple sucking it into her mouth while still swirling her tongue around it.

Maura takes one hand off Jane reaching for her nightstand drawer. She opens it taking out a small vibrator. Maura flips Jane over getting on top of her. Jane's lips pop off of her nipple. Maura moves the little toy down Janes body until she reaches between her legs. Maura turns on the vibrator moving it between Jane's folds.

Jane moans as it hit her up against to clit. She reached down pulling it away from her. "Maura no ..I just want you. I need to feel your fingers your hands your..." Jane stopped talking when she felt Maura's fingers rubbing her soaking wet folds in circles .

Maura tossed away the vibrator on the bed. She moved her head quickly down the length of Jane's body . She kissed and licked all the way down until her tongue made contact between Jane's legs. Jane's hips began to squirm reaching up for more contact with Maura's lips and tongue. Jane moans loudly as Maura's tongue was driving her wild swirling her clit. Maura slowly put two of her fingers inside of Jane. Maura moves back up Jane's body kissing her neck then moving to kiss her on her lips. She grabs Jane's hand placing it between her own legs. Jane feels her fingers slide then sink into Maura's wet lips. Jane smiles thinking how she had never felt anything so incredible like this in her life.

Maura breathing becoming labored begs "Inside ...I want to feel you inside of me ..please Jane."

Jane easily slides two fingers inside Maura. She begins slowly moving her fingers in thrusting them in and out. Maura also starts thrusting her fingers in Jane. Maura begins curling her fingers each time pulls them out of her . Jane's body starts squirming underneath of her. Because it felt so amazing to Jane she starts copying Maura by curling her fingers in Maura.

Maura moans caught off guard by the new sensations she was feeling. "Oh mmm Jane that's so...mmm don't stop."

Jane smirks thinking if she stops now she could get Maura to lose the bet to her. Jane knew she could get Maura to say anything right now. But Jane thought she couldn't and wouldn't do that to Maura. This was the woman she loved . This was the first time they were making love. So no she wasn't going to try to win a silly bet. Jane starts to pay attention to what Maura's body was reacting to most . She moves her fingers in and out of Maura. Maura matches Jane thrusting in her when Jane thrusts inside her. They were in perfect rhythm with each other. As their passions were growing stronger their bodies writhed sliding against each other. They each were getting more excited by the others motions rather than their own . The only sounds in the room were moans going back and forth as they were both approaching their limits.

Maura makes a quick sudden move pulling her fingers out of Jane. Maura desperately gasps for air . Barely audible in Jane's ear says "Say that I own you. Or I'll stop ….please Jane. Tell me I own you."

Jane was overwhelmed shocked surprised and a little proud of Maura . Jane knew she was too close she couldn't let Maura stop . She had never wanted or needed anything more than Maura inside her right now. Jane panting smiles and says "I...Jane Rizzoli am owned by Maura...Isles." Maura entered her fingers back into Jane as soon as she finishes. She pumps fast into Jane then moves her other hand to Jane's clit making circles with her fingers while she thrusts in and out with her other hand.

Jane felt like there was an explosion in her mind and all throughout her body as her orgasm took over her body. As Maura watched Jane's orgasm hit her with Jane's fingers thrusting in her . It takes Maura over the edge causing her own orgasm to slam into her body.

They laid cuddled in each others arms trying to recover from their orgasms.

When Maura looked up into Jane's eyes she says grinning "I win."

Jane laughs "Yeah , you did win the bet. But ...Damn! it was so worth it."

They both giggle then kiss. Maura says "I think the first dress will be that sexy black one I bought for you last week. What do you think?"

Jane smiling answers "I think we need to make another bet. Up for it?"

Maura nods "Yes well since I've won the last two bets . Sure why not what is the new bet?"  
Jane smirks evilly "Well..I do have one."

.

Chapter 4 ?

A/N – Thank you for reading my story. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks !


	4. Chapter 4

Tell Me

Chapter 4

Maura nods "Yes well since I've won the last two bets. Sure why not , what's the bet?"

Jane smirks evilly "Well … I do have one."

…...

Maura nervously looks at Jane "I'm almost afraid to ask... but go ahead tell me the bet...I'm sure I'll win again anyways."

Jane gives Maura a quick kiss then smiles "Okay the bet starts first thing in the morning and ends at sunset. The stakes are double or nothing. You win you get two weekends to tell me what I can or can't do. Plus two weeks of telling me what clothes I can wear. I'm guessing that means a lot of dresses ..huh?"

Maura grins "Yes it does...That reminds me we need to go shopping for you. You only have a couple of dresses . So when I win this next bet you'll need some more ...Oh and shoes . I think we should go to Paris they have the cutest dress shops there. Oh and shoes in Italy..."

Jane holds up her hands in front of Maura "Whoa ,whoa there . What makes you think you're going to win this bet? You don't even know what the bet is yet ."

Maura smirking buries her head into Jane's neck spreading kisses saying "Oh it doesn't matter I'll still win."

"New rule for winning the bets. No one can win while we are having sex."

Maura whines "But Jane that's not.."  
"No Maura it's too easy during sex for you to get me to give in and let you win again."

Maura getting upset "Let me win? You think you let me win?"

Jane grinning as Maura smacks her on the arm. "Ow ..yeah I let you win... so anyways the new bet is...Who ever can prove that they have the best pet wins. We each get only one vote. So Bass vs. Jo Friday. We have one day to prove who has the better pet. Of course after Jo wins I will have to.."

Maura sits up laughing at Jane "After Jo wins? Ha Bass is so going to win. But how do I win if we each vote for our own pet?"

"Oh you will be voting for Jo trust me. I'll show you why she's better than Bass trust me."

Maura getting really sleepy cuddles up to Jane gives her a kiss "Okay we will see who wins. ..tomorrow..I love you." Maura kisses Jane goodnight. They fall asleep in each others arms. Each confident they are going to win tomorrows bet.

The insanely bright morning sunlight streams through the window forcing open Jane's eyes waking her up. Jane groggily tries to wake herself up. Once her eyes open Jane smiles bigger than she ever had before when her eyes find Maura sleeping in her arms .

Maura wakes up reaches up with her hand cupping the side of Jane's face . She kisses Jane "Morning beautiful , are you ready to lose another bet again today?" Maura laughs.

Jane laughs a low throaty laugh "Oh I'm not losing today" Jane kisses Maura "And when I win I promise not to gloat..too much." Jane rolls her body on top of Maura begins making love to her.

Maura touches Jane's lips with her fingers as she kisses her. "I love your lips Jane...I want you to kiss me everywhere on my body with theses lips...and when you finish ...I'll kiss you all over everywhere on you." Jane smiles as Maura begins pointing to the spots on her body she wants Jane to kiss her. Jane spreads kisses all over Maura.

Few hours later Maura gets up showers then goes to her kitchen to cook breakfast for Jane. She hears Jane's shower running which makes Maura hum happily as she cooks. Maura sees Jo Friday come scampering into the kitchen barking at her feet.

Maura breaks off a small piece of bacon bends down feeds it to Jo. "Good morning Jo , is the bacon good girl?" Jo wags her tail. "Oh good hope your Mom likes it too." Maura pets Jo "I love you Jo but Bass is going to win the bet today sorry."

Jane hears what Maura says to Jo as she walks into the kitchen. "Don't listen to her Jo. You are winning today." Jane bends down in nothing but a towel wrapped around her to pet Jo.

Maura looks Jane up and down liking what she is seeing. Jane's hair and body dripping water from the shower. The towel barely wrapped around Jane's body. Maura wants to rip the towel off her , throw her up against the kitchen island then lick every drop...  
Jane interrupts Maura little daydream "Maura ...Maura you okay?"

Maura still lustily lets her eyes roam along Jane's body. "Yes I'm great . How are you this morning?" Maura back Jane into the kitchen island kissing her.

Jane smiles as Maura tries to remove her towel. Jane grabs her towel "No Maura I ...I have to go somewhere. We don't have time for this right now."

Maura whines "Please? …Where do you have to go anyways?"

Jane kisses her as she starts to walk back to the bedroom to get dressed. "I need to go to ah..." Jane tries to come up with a fake place. She didn't want Maura to know what she was really up to . "...the store. I have to get something special for when I win the bet tonight."

Maura turned off the burners so she could follow Jane. "When you win? Ha Jane why are you so confident? Are you ...you are going to cheat some how aren't you?" Maura entered the bedroom just as Jane was pulling on her jeans. Maura watching her teases "You look so sexy but you'd look sexier if you were taking those jeans off right now." Maura walks closer wrapping her arms around Jane's neck pulling her in for a kiss.

Jane pulls away from the kiss "Maura I need to go...I'll be back soon okay?" Maura makes a pouty face. Jane smiles "I promise I'll be back as quick as I can." Jane grabs her car keys then Jo's leash . She starts to walk out of the bedroom to the front door.

Maura stops her "But I made you breakfast. You have to eat something..."

Jane gives her a I'm sorry look "Oh I um.." She whistles for Jo. Jo comes running over . Jane hooks her leash to her collar.

Maura kisses Jane "Wait let me make something you can take with you...okay?" Jane nods as Maura runs to make her a little biscuit with egg and bacon on it wrapped in a napkin. Plus Maura fixes Jane a coffee to go too. She hands it all to Jane.

Jane smiles looking at he full hands leans over kissing Maura "Thank you sweetie , I love you so much... Promise I'll be back soon."

Maura smiles as she watches Jane leave with Jo. She remembers she needs something so she yells to Jane "Jane ? Milk we need milk." Jane nods and waves goodbye as they walk around the corner out of sight. Maura walks back into her house . Once back in the kitchen she picks up a pad and pen then sits down while eating her breakfast. She starts to make a list of everything she loved about Bass so she could win the bet.

Jane walking Jo down the street happily grins thinking how different her life was now. She felt so...happy. That seemed so strange to connect that word with her.

She looked down at Jo Friday then picked her up. "Okay Jo you and me are going to win this bet ...you ready to help me?" Jo barks "I'll take that as a yes."

Jane puts Jo back down as they walk into the dog park. Jane takes the leash off of Jo and lets her go running over to the other dogs to play. Jane pulls out a little pad of paper and pen from out of her jeans which she had hid from Maura before she left.

Jane sees a huge big weeping willow tree. She walks over to the tree sits down and leans up against the tree. Jane scoots around to get comfortable as a strong cool breeze comes blowing across her body. Jane throws her head back onto the trunk of the tree taking it all in . Jane laughs out loud. She thought how she used to live for these kinds of breezes every summer when she was young. She knew that nothing ever would feel any better than a cool Boston breeze on her on a hot day. Well she thought she knew that for sure. And it had been true for her until yesterday. Yesterday Maura had kissed her...her Roly Poly Rizzoli.

Jane laughing opens the pad of paper clicks the pen. She writes-

Dear Maura,

Hi, I am writing to you instead of barking to you. Because for some reason you don't understand my barking. So I will try to talk in your language to you. I want or rather my Mom wants you to vote for me over Bass. I know you love Bass . You are his Mom but just let me tell you what happens if you for just this moment , just once choose me over him okay?

First though I will list some of my good qualities.

-1-I'm a good dog no wait I'm a great watch dog

-2- I'm little so I don't eat much but I do lick a lot . So I'll give you lots of kisses.

3- You can take me on walks. I keep you healthy by exercise by walking me.

4 - At night I'll keep your feet warm by sleeping on them.

5 – I'll try not to bark so much anymore.

6- Bass is my best friend. He says it's okay to vote for me...just this once.

7- Mom told me and Bass she is in love with you. So you're kind of stuck with me if you love her too. That's not really one of my good qualities I just needed to throw that in .

8 – Eight because I'm great (bark bark bark ) sorry that's a doggie laugh.

9- Nine because I'm divine no sorry just kidding. I love you almost , really almost just a tad less than Bass does . So close you'd need a microscope to tell the difference.

10 – The biggest main reason . The best reason to vote for me is – My Mom says if you vote for me we can all live together. She didn't say where but it doesn't really matter as long as we are all together does it? So if you want to move in or have her move in with you. Well you're just going to just have to vote for me. I promise Bass is all for it. Plus my Mom says she'll buy Bass a crate full of British strawberries to make it up to him.

p.s.- Mom who helping me write this told me to tell you something. I don't know what it means but here it is - She says she loves you more than anything more than life...more than all the summer breezes. So what do you say ? Who do you vote for me or Bass?

Love ,

Jo Friday

Jane rereads the note at least ten times . She folds up the note neatly and puts it in her pocket. Jo comes running up to her Jane pets her. "Jo I hope she votes for you. Now listen when we get to Maura's you really need to turn on all the cuteness you can to her. Our future is in your hands well paws I guess." Jo barks jumps up and down on Jane licking her face. Jane laughs "Okay girl save some for Maura let's go."

Jane stops by a store buys a gallon of milk. She passes bows in the store she stops picking out a big yellow one and little red one. She pays for everything then heads to Maura's. Jane looks at her watch it had been three hours since they left. Thinking they'd been gone too long Jane picked up Jo and started jogging back to Maura's house.

Maura was getting worried because they'd been gone so long. She heard the front door . She ran to it and saw Jane out of breath holding a gallon of milk with a big yellow shiny bow tied around it.

Maura smiling threw her arms around Jane's neck. Jane set the milk down then let Jo down. Jo takes off heading toward Bass. Jane wraps her arms around Maura's waist . They kiss like they hadn't seen one another in years.

Maura pulls back "Where have you been? I was getting worried. You didn't even take your phone Jane."

Jane spreads kisses all down Maura's neck saying "I'm so sorry I lost track of time. I'll never forget my phone again." Jane kisses her on the lips.

"You better not Jane...Are you hungry? I can make you something?"

"No I'm good thanks, But I could go for a beer. Can I pour you a glass of wine?" Maura nods. "Okay go sit I'll bring it to you in the living room.

Maura goes to sit down to wait for Jane. Jo runs in the back door so Jane pulls the note from her pocket. She pulls out the other bow she bought and place it on the note. She picks up Jo and sticks the note between Jo collar then lets her go. Jo barks once and walks toward the living room to Maura.

Jane walks to the living room hands Maura her wine . Jane sits down looks over to Maura gives her a kiss. Jo jumps up and sits in Maura's lap Maura begins petting Jo then notices the note .

Maura pulls the note from Jo Friday's collar looks at a sheepish looking Jane . "Jane what is this?"

Jane shrugs her shoulders then smirks. "I don't know you'll have to ask Jo.

Maura curious starts to open the note.

.

A/N – Hope you like this chapter. Chapter 5 ?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Sorry took so long for update. I've had 15 members of my family visiting me. 3 babies , 4 teenagers and 8 adults . I love them all but they all stayed in my house. All under one roof for 2 weeks. AHHHH! It was fun and aggravating equally . I was so glad to see them come and leave. I love them all but it was a lot to handle. I'm exhausted. But thought about this update the whole time so here goes. Hope you enjoy it.

P. S. - Everything in my house is still sticky from all the kids : D … :(

Tell Me

Chapter 5

Maura removes the neatly folded paper from Jo Friday's collar. She looks at Jane while she opens the paper. Jane is nervous , anxiously awaiting Maura's reaction to the note.

Maura reads the first line turns to Jane asks laughing "Jane why is Jo Friday writing me a letter?"

Jane shrugs her shoulders smiling "I don't know what's it say? Maybe you should read it." Jane is too nervous so she gets up walking to the kitchen. "You need anything while I'm up?" Maura shakes her head and starts reading the letter again.

Jane paces around the kitchen stopping every few seconds to look in the living room to see how Maura is reacting. Jane downs her beer then reaches in the frig for another beer.

Maura reads the letter's words slowly word by word . Once she realized what the letter was saying she wanted to squeeze out all the meaning and feelings out of each word as she read it. She felt tears of happiness streaming down her face. She catches Jane's glancing peeks a few times as she read the letter. Maura smiled through her tears each time her eyes met Jane's curious stares.

Jane nervously drummed her fingers on the kitchen island while biting her lip in anticipation of Maura's reaction after she finishes the letter. Jane gets another beer from the frig . She sees some strawberries then takes them out . Jane walks over to the back door sees Bass decides to go feed him the strawberries.

Jane doesn't tell Maura she is going to go feed Bass. She just walks outside. She walks up to Bass squats down in front of Bass. She holds out one of the strawberries to his mouth."Here you go boy..." Bass licks it then takes a bite of the strawberry. "So Bass ….. how you doing?" Jane pets his shell gently. "I'm not doing to good buddy...I just asked your Mom if she wanted to live with me. " Bass looks up at Jane. "Yeah I'm surprised I did too." Jane laughs as Bass nudges her other hand that holds another strawberry. Jane takes one and feeds it to Bass. "Here you go...you really like them huh? Well if your Mom says she votes for Jo I'm going to buy you a crate full of these strawberries. Sound good?" Bass's head nods like he understand , Jane laughs.

Maura is standing in the kitchen doorway hearing and watching Jane talk to Bass. She wipes off a stray tear off her cheek . Maura was so overwhelmed with happy emotions watching them interact she started tearing up again.

Bass catches sight of Maura , he takes off walking fast toward her with a strawberry in his mouth. Jane looks back sees Maura leaning on the kitchen doorway .

Maura bends down to pet Bass's shell. "Did Jane give you that big strawberry?"

Jane walks up to Maura , bends down pats Bass too. "He likes strawberries a lot huh?" Jane looks into Maura's teary eyes.

Maura smiles looks down at Bass again. "Yes you love them don't you honey." Maura looks up at Jane smiling still talking to Bass says "You love strawberries . Guess what Bass Jane is buying you a whole crate full of them. You like that don't you baby?" Maura pets Bass.

Jane smiles realizing that it meant Maura wanted to live with her. Jane smiles then leans over Bass to kiss Maura. They break the kiss Jane says "So you're voting for Jo Friday?"

Maura let's out a small laugh nodding her head. "Yes definitely. I think in this case Jo Friday is the best pet. You win Jane. That letter was the absolutely cutest thing I've ever read Jane."

They both stand up as Jane pulls Maura in for a tight embrace. Jane teases "Yay! I told you I'd win this bet. "

Maura laughs as she watches Jo Friday run out of the house . Jo jumps on top of Bass's shell then jumps into Jane's arms.

"That was her victory dance Maura." Jane pets Jo's head as Maura laughs.

Maura , Jane and Jo Friday start to walk back into the house. Jane puts Jo Friday down saying to her "Jo you stay out here with Bass and play okay? Because Maura and me are going to go play in the house." Jane looks at Maura smirking.

Maura smiled taking Jane's hand into hers. "Bass you and Jo play nice now. C'mon Jane let's go play inside."

Jane still holding Maura's hand swings their hands back and forth laughing as they walked back in the house.

Maura sits down on the couch . Jane stands in front of Maura staring at her.

"What are you doing Jane? Sit down."

"I will in a sec. I just want to look at my new roomie for a second." Jane laughs knowing Maura won't like the roomie comment.

Maura squints at Jane "Roomie? I don't think that's the right term for you to call me Jane...How about Lover or maybe Partner?"

Jane scrunches her face disapprovingly as she plops down next to Maura on the couch. "No I hate saying lover and partner seems too technical...How about girlfriend?"

Maura grins as she kisses Jane on the cheek. "Yes that would be better than roomie . I am Jane Rizzoli's girlfriend. Yes I love the sound of that."

Jane kisses Maura on the neck "So what should we do to celebrate my victory on winning the bet?"

"Well I think we should really call it a tie. Because I think I won too. I get to live with you. So I win too Jane."

Jane lifts her head to look Maura in the eyes ."Yeah but technically I won the bet. So I'm going to tell you what I want to do to celebrate okay?"

Maura grinning nods "Fine what do you want to do ...drink beer and watch a game." Maura laughs at her attempt at teasing Jane.

Jane kisses Maura passionately silencing Maura's laughter. Jane moves to the side of Maura head whispers in her ear "I want to have sex with you."

Maura smiles "Yes I would love to make love to you too Jane."

Jane sits up shaking her head no. "No , no Maura not making love. I want to have sex with you."

Maura is confused at what Jane is trying to say. "Um isn't that the same thing?"

"No it's not Maura. Listen there are subtle differences between making love , having sex and fucking."

Amused at the serious look on Jane's face talking about sex. Maura asks "Um okay please explain the subtle differences to me."

"Okay um... well you know .." Maura laughs at how serious Jane is. "Maura c'mon I'm serious here. The difference is like the difference between a passionate kiss and a peck on the lips." Maura nods , Jane lowers her head shyly asks "So which would you rather have from me ?"  
Maura moves an inch away from Jane's lips "Um...passionate kiss please."

Jane moves in giving her a passionate kiss. Jane then gives her a peck on the lips. "See the difference?" Maura smiles nodding her head. Jane continues explaining. "So the difference in as far as having sex making love and fucking is different to."

Maura scrunches her face when Jane says fucking. "Jane could you not use that word please?"

"See right there that's why I already ruled out us fucking, sorry last time I'll say it. But doing that is just a physical act without emotion connection. I wouldn't want to do that with you. Would you want that with me?"

"No of course not that's just an ugly vulgar act ."

"Good Maura then we can rule that one out for good. So two options left. Now I will explain how I see the two then you get to pick which we do okay?"

Nodding Maura asks "You mean between making love and having sex? Jane their the same."

"No they're not Maura . Okay let's see um well um okay I'll explain making love first. Um … when you make love with someone it's about showing emotion, getting all mushy. Physically showing your partner how you emotionally feel for them. It's gentle , slow and intimate in a very loving way to express your love to each other. Does that sound about right?"

Maura snuggles into Jane's arms smiling "Yes Jane that sounds very good let's do that."

Jane softly laughs as she gives her a kiss . "Wait let me tell you about having sex first then you decide." Jane wiggles her shoulders getting comfortable leaning them back on the couch. "Okay now when a couple are having sex you show the same emotions as when you are making love but you also have more. Well this is what I think is happening...You know every time when you touch me Maura. Every hair on my body stands straight up tingling. When you look at me with those bedroom eyes . You make me feel naked when I'm fully clothed."

Maura sits up a little to look into Jane's eyes to see if she's being serious. "Really Jane? That's so sweet."

Jane pats Maura on her arm. "Yes that's truly how you make me feel. But I also feel and start imagining doing things to do with you. Like having sex instead of making love to you."

Maura smirking asks "Like what Jane?"

Jane laughs a low sexy laugh "Well I um...as nice it would be to have a slow making love session with you. I start thinking that having sex would be better at the moment. Which I start by wanting to give you a hard passionate kiss. A kiss that you will never forget. Then I would grab a hold of you and ask you to hold me tighter than you ever had before. I'd ask , no I'd beg you to dig your nails in my back to make me bleed. So there was no doubt I could feel your touch. I would then start having sex with you. I wouldn't stop until I was deep inside of you and you were screaming as you had a mind blowing orgasms over and over again. I wouldn't let us stop until we were both exhausted and hoarse from screaming each others name out . And I was bloody from your nails grip on my bare back. As we laid in each others arms sweaty and smiling because we'd never been so satisfied in our life. We would start laughing because we see Bass and Jo running and hiding because they were so scared hearing the screams and sounds coming from us having sex...So Maura which do you want to do? Make love or have sex with me? It's up to you." Jane smirks at Maura waiting for her answer.

Maura kisses Jane smiles showing off her big dimples . "Well Jane I pick.."

Chapter 6?

'

A/N – Thanks for reading this chapter. thanks for taking the time to read my story.


	6. Chapter 6

Tell Me

Chapter 6

Maura smirks "I pick making love ."

Jane's eyes pop open as she stares at her in disbelief. "What? Why? Maura really?"

Chuckling softly at Jane's shocked look on her face. "Jane I know you described having sex as very exciting. But I ...well Jane I love you . I just want to show you that by making love. We will have plenty of time to have a lot of exciting sex like you described now that we are going to be living together."

Jane rubbed her eyes with her hand grimacing trying to understand Maura's reasoning. Jane was completely sexually frustrated . She had been fantasizing about everything she wanted to do with Maura. But Maura had crushed her hopes of doing any of them. Maura wants to have the nice, sweet slow making love session with her. Which Jane thought was nice but right now all she wanted to do was to rip off Maura's clothes throw her up against the nearest wall then ravish her body in a million different ways.

"Listen, Maura I was really only acting like I was giving you a choice between making love and having sex...I want to have sex with you. So c'mon pick that.?

Maura snuggles herself under Jane's chin and into her body. "No sorry , I want to make love to you."

Jane was feeling a little defeated. Then a new idea popped into her head. "How about we make a bet for who gets to pick ? The winner gets to make the call, love making or having sex."

Maura sits up smiling at Jane. "Jane... another bet? Aren't you getting tried of losing all these bets with me?"

Jane laughs "Hey I won one bet. The last one I won...So what do you think? Bet or not?"

Maura gives Jane a quick kiss on her lips. "Bet..What's the bet going to be?"

"Maura, you have to think of this one, I thought of the last one. ...But it has to be something that's over fast. I can't hold out much longer without touching you."

Maura smirks then gives her a passion filled kiss then sucking on Jane's lower lip as she pulls away from her. " Ah well let's see what can we do? Maybe see … oh , I know tomorrow is the 30th right?"

"Yeah it's August 30th tomorrow." Jane looking confused shook her head trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Maura got a twinkle in her eyes . She laughs while clapping her hands lightly together fast. "Tomorrow is Angela's birthday. We can have the bet as to who can bake you're mother the best birthday cake. She can be the judge for us. What do you think?"

Jane shakes her head no then throws her face into her hands in frustration. "No, no Maura I said something fast. Ma would pick yours anyways so not fair, someone else would have to judge the cakes. That'll take too long Maura, I really need to be with you tonight. Plus I'd easily beat you baking. I'm great at baking . You ..well you're a great cook but you really can't bake sweetie, sorry."

Maura huffs "I can too , so it's a bet then? Maybe we can have Vince judge for us."

Jane shakes her head no. "No forget the cakes, I need us together tonight , soon sweetie. Every fiber in my body is vibrating in want of having sex with you. My veins are aching and burning because my blood is boiling in desire for your touch. Please, we need to do something quick to decide this new bet. Or my head is going to explode along with other important parts of me." Jane laughs pointing between her legs.

Maura smiling big at the overwhelming lust in Jane's eyes. She laughs kissing Jane on the cheek then suggests joking " How about we just toss a coin. Heads sex, tails love?"

Jane gives her a peck on the lips dismissing her idea shaking her head. "No that's too simple . And Maura we're anything but simple... I think maybe we need something else , c'mon think of something."

Maura thinking staring off in the distance says "Does it really has to be a winner tonight?"

Exasperated Jane turns grabbing Maura's shoulders with her hands to make her look at her in the eyes.

Jane was panting out short fast breaths "Maura I'm so turned on right now . I could hump a tree...hell, I could hump a forest full of trees right now." Maura's eyes got big in surprise . Jane smiles then teasingly adds "Now Maura you don't want to be responsible for a forest load of bald trees without any bark left on them do you?"

Maura sees Jane smiling, they both then burst into laughter. Maura puts her arms around Jane saying " As cute as the trees would look , no Jane I wouldn't want that to happen...mmm...what can we bet on Jane ? I can't think of anything."

Jane shrugs her shoulders leans over gives Maura a kiss. Jane stands up starts walking to Maura's kitchen, she turns asking "Maura would you like a glass of wine or something? I'm getting a beer if that's alright?"

Maura watches admiring Jane's ass as she walks in the kitchen. "Um yes that's fine , I'd like water that would be nice."

Jane turns her head back at Maura . She smirks as she sees Maura checking out her ass. " Um sweetie ? Do you see something you like there?"

Maura blushes as she realizes she was caught looking at her ass. "Yeah I like your backside very, very much. Your little butt is so cute Jane."

Maura gets up starts walking to catch up to Jane. Once behind Jane she grabs both cheeks on Jane's ass and squeezes them.

Jane jumps up on her tiptoes reacting to Maura's squeezing. Jane looks out the kitchen window says "Careful Maura the trees out there are starting to shake. I think I'm making them nervous by looking at them."

Maura wraps her arms around Jane pulls herself into the back of Jane laughing. "I'm not worried . I can satisfy all your urges before you can get to my innocent little trees and hump them out there in the yard."

Jane laughing turns around in Maura's arms to face her. She leans down to give her a passion filled kiss. "Really? … You think you can satisfy all my urges huh? I have a lot of urges about you Maura."

Dimples popping out as she smiled up at Jane "Yes , I know I could satisfy them all for you."

Music loudly starts playing from an alarm clock that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

Jane jumps in surprise at the loud music. "What the hell Maura?"

Maura holds Jane tighter in her arms "It's for Bass's dinner. I sometimes forget so I now set the alarm to remind me to feed him."

Jane starts swaying their bodies side to side to move along dancing with the music. Maura leans in placing her head on Jane's breasts. A few minutes later Bass comes walking fast into the kitchen.

Jane laughs when she sees Bass. "Hey Bass dinner time."

Maura laughs moving letting go of Jane. "I'll just feed him real quick. Why don't you go sit in the living room . I'll be there in a few minutes." Jane kisses her then walks into the living room.

Jane flops herself down on the couch. She takes a long drink from her beer. She looks at Maura feeding Bass. She thought she has never in her whole life wanted anyone or anything as much as she wanted Maura right now. An idea pops in her mind but she's worried Maura won't go for her idea for a new bet. She's worried it might be a little too out there , a little kinky maybe. Jane sits worrying peeling the label off of her beer bottle.

Maura comes in sits down next to Jane. She laughs saying "You know what picking on the label means don't you Jane?"

Jane smiles nodding her head "Yeah, yeah I do. And yes I'm very , very much horny thanks to you."

Maura laughs takes the bottle from Jane then takes a long drink from it. "Okay Jane let's just have sex like you wanted to."

Jane almost jumped on top of Maura but stopped herself. "Wait , no Maura that's not fair to you. We need to have a bet. I have maybe thought of one we could try. I'll tell you what it is but if you don't want to do it we don't have to do it."

"Tell me what it is Jane, I'm ready."

Jane takes back the beer taking another big drink . She swallows hard then braces herself " Okay Maura now remember we don't have to do what I'm about to suggest...Only if you want to do it too...Okay...um I think well we both need to take off all our clothes.." Maura smiles as her eyes get bigger. Jane smiles seeing her then continues with a laugh " Then we get into bed. The bet is whoever touches the other below the waist first will lose. We can touch everywhere else though..." Maura looks down at her hands that are folded in her lap. Jane gets nervous "Okay never mind we can try and think of something else sorry."

Maura looks up confused at Jane. "What? No Jane . I think it's a good bet. A hard one , but good. I was just trying to figure out what all we were allowed to do...Can we kiss?"

Jane smiles relieved she hadn't upset Maura. "Yes of course we can kiss." Jane chuckles "Just not below the waist."

Maura laughs patting and rubbing her hand along Jane's leg. "Okay I think this is going to be fun . When do you want to start?"

"Really ? You want to do it?" Maura smiling nods yes. "Great let's go to the bedroom."

Jane takes Maura's hand in hers then gets up leading them to Maura's bedroom. Maura laughs at how fast Jane is walking while dragging her along with her.

When they enter the bedroom Maura starts undressing. Jane not believing that this was actually happening says "Wait , wait a second Maura."

Maura steps out of her pants folds them sets them on her dresser "Why Jane ?"

Jane looks at Maura naked bottom half of her body. Her breathing starts getting ragged again . Half joking Jane says "Maura I need to fill your bath tub with ice first."

Maura unbuttoning her blouse says "What are you talking about Jane? Why in the world do we need ice in the tub?"

Jane stood staring at Maura as she took her blouse off then folding it and sitting it on top of her pants. Maura was now completely nude and standing inches away from Jane. "Um … I... God Maura you're so gorgeous. I ah um. " Jane swallowed hard again thinking about the half joke she was trying to communicate to Maura. Maura waves her hand in front of Jane's face . It snapped her out of her daze.

Jane smiles "Um I need the ice in the tub. I want to sit in it for a while before we start this bet. Don't worry it won't take long . I bet I'll melt the ice in a couple minutes. It'll make me numb then we can start." Jane sees Maura laughing . "Well Maura I told you how I was so turned on already. That will just numb me before we start."

Maura laughs louder "Well that's not fair . I'm just as aroused as you are. I need numbing too. " Maura laughs .

Jane raises one eyebrow as she smirks at Maura. "Oh really? Okay let's get started , get your sexy ass in bed."

Maura smiling sits down on the bed patting with her hand down on the bed. "C'mon now . Off with your clothes woman and come join me."

Jane starts stripping off her clothes as fast as she could. Maura lays down looking up at the now nude body of Jane's

Maura breathes out a long hot breath of air . She was so aroused at Jane's beautiful body she says " Oh Jane you're so beautiful …I think I need the tub of ice first too."

Jane chuckles as she crawls into the bed with Maura. "Nope no cheating. Neither of us can cheat." Jane looks at Maura's body slowly up and down. "I don't think sitting in a lake filled with ice would or could numb me right now."

Maura smirks reaching out for Jane. "Me either Jane. Kiss me now ….Pleaseeee."

Jane lays on top off Maura. As their breasts press down against one another . They both let out a long moan into a deep kiss . The moans get louder as their nipples rub up against each others.

. Chapter 7 or not ?

.

A/N- Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Tell Me

Chapter 7

Jane wants to have sex with Maura. But they agreed to let the bet decide how they will be with each other. Jane wants wild sex , Maura wants tender love making.

"Maura okay sweetie whoever touches below the waist loses okay. So be aware of where your hands are at all times. Be aware of them as much as I am of when your.. (clears throat getting more and more aroused.)..um hands and fingers touch me."  
Maura traces Jane's shoulder blades on her back with her fingertips"Be aware huh? You like my touch on you?"

Jane rolls her eyes as the sensation hits her with Maura's fingertips hitting sensitive spots on her back. "Yes..mmm..very much."

Jane moves her left hand between their bodies cups Maura's breast . Jane rolls , squeezing the nipple between her fingertips. Maura arches her upper body up into Jane's body to make more contact as Jane is sliding against hers up and down. Jane and Maura's hardened nipples rub against each other when Jane moves upward on Maura. They gasp each time as the contact brings the desire for more from them both. Smiles and moans fill the room as their hands start to explore one anothers bodies.

Maura feels a sharp something on Jane's finger scrape against her areola. She softly cries out in pain and pleasure . She moves Jane's hand off her . "Oh ow! mmm..stop a second Jane."

Jane lifts up her head "What happened? Am I hurting you?"

Maura held Jane's index finger up so she could see "You have a big hangnail that scratched the outer part of my areola." Maura rubbed her palm over her hurting areola.

Jane hangs her head "Your airy what ?Oh your nipple. Oh sorry sweetie. I'll fix it, wait a sec."

Jane looks at her finger she sees a tiny little something sticking out of her nail. She quickly puts it in her mouth tears the object out with her teeth, spits it out. Jane tries to put her hand back on Maura's breast.

Maura grabs her hand stopping her "No wait let me check to make sure you don't have anymore." Maura inspects each nail one at a time.

Jane is impatient she's way too aroused to wait on one of Maura's intense inspections. She decides to try and tease her way out of it. A little teasing and charm always worked for Jane on Maura.

Jane grins then takes her hand away from Maura's intense inspection. "Maura stop. It's your fault you know. It wasn't a hangnail."

Maura grabs her hand back. Maura aroused and wants to get back to their bet quickly too says "Oh baby it was a hangnail. There is no shame in that , I'll just take you to get a manicure and pedicure tomorrow."

"No Maura , I'm telling you it wasn't a hangnail."

Maura looks up at her "Well what was it then? Also in the future please don't spit it out on my floor. We might step on it and get a splinter. The infecti.."

Jane kisses her to stop from hearing the history of splinters. After the kiss Jane smiles joking "It's was not a hangnail. Definitely no on the pedicure too. I don't want strangers touching my feet." Maura laughs as she continues her inspection on Jane's fingers. "Listen Maura I'll be honest with you...it's tree bark."

Maura cutely tilts her head, squints her eyes, furrows her brows at her confused. "What?"

Smirking Jane answers "You know when I went to the dog park with Jo Friday? Well I was really missing you. I mean really missing and wanting you badly. And um well there was this beautiful weeping willow tree ..and no one was around , I just couldn't resist. So I grabbed the tree with my hands . I gripped so hard I scraped off some bark with some of it getting under my nails."

Maura's mouth dropped opened looking at her . "Jane! You didn't? Did you?"

Jane smiles "What hump the tree. I had to Maura , so see it's your fault . The poor tree has a big bare spot on it now." Jane covered her mouth trying to hide her laugh .

Maura watching Jane finally figures out she's joking . She starts laughing and smacks Jane's arm "Jane you did not." Maura pulls out a splinter from Jane's pinky , shows it to Jane. "You didn't ,did you. This is wood Jane."

Jane laughing thinking Maura was trying to tease her looks at the splinter. "Oh god it is. Maura I really didn't hump a tree . I was kidding..."Jane then remembers she broke off a little branch from a tree at the park. Because she wanted to play fetch with Jo Friday with it. "It was from a fetch stick . I broke it off for Jo Friday."

Maura chuckles as she sees Jane's face turning red because she was embarrassed she might think she actually really humped a tree. "It's okay sweetie I believe you."

She kisses Jane pushing her down on her back on the bed. Maura crawls on top on Jane's body. Maura places her hand oh Jane's breast beginning a slow massage it while kissing her up and down on her neck.

Maura sits up to straddle Jane's waist. Maura grins asking,"This is not breaking the rule of touching , right?"

Maura slides side to side spreading her wet arousal on Jane's abs. Jane moans closing her eyes . "Yeah, yeah it's..mmm..okay. Just can't use your hands to touch below the waist. Oh Maura , you're killing me doing this though."

Maura laughs leans down kissing her while cupping both of Jane's breasts in her hands. Jane rolls her head overcome with Maura's wetness spreading all over her belly.

Maura moves her lips next to Jane's ear saying " Baby touch me please. You could just put your hands on me anywhere below my waist. If you do I'll try to fulfill your wildest fantasies."

Maura kisses her way down to Jane's breasts .Taking each into her mouth twirling her tongue around the nipple. Sucking , nipping and squeezing each one.

Jane was going crazy with every touch from Maura. Her body began writhing underneath Maura. Jane knew she had to do something. So she slides back out from underneath Maura. Jane sat up pushing Maura down on her back now. Jane put her legs on top of Maura's straddling her waist now. Totally reversing their positions.

Jane moves herself side to side making herself more turned on feeling the heat radiating off of Maura's belly between her legs. Jane starts moving herself faster against Maura. She can feel her now soaking wet folds being pressing up against her clit over and over again. Jane starts moaning louder as she rides Maura . She moves faster back and forth trying to find a rhythm to help her have a orgasm. Which she knows will make Maura reach out an touch her more and maybe lose the bet. Jane moaning riding fast closes her eyes as she gets so close . She is lost in the moment in all the sensations running throughout her body.

Maura can't take it any longer watching Jane without being able to reach out and touch her.

"Jane, I can't, I can't...please just ..."

Maura slides out from underneath Jane . She grabs Jane by her shoulders pushing her down on the bed on her back. Maura then quickly straddles Jane again.

Maura breathing harder now more turned on than she'd ever been in her life desperately says to Jane "Put your arms up over your head now or you'll lose the bet." Jane looking confused didn't move. In a stern voice Maura says "Now!"

Jane's body jumps ,she quickly raises her arms up grabbing hold of the headboard with her hands.

Maura breathing turns to panting as she stands up on her knees moving her body up further on Jane's body. Maura moved her center right on top of Jane's right breast then lowered herself down on it. Jane gasps shocked at what Maura was doing. Jane wanted so much to grab Maura's waist to help her move on top of her breast because it felt so good to Jane. But instead Jane gripped the headboard tighter . Jane was trying to move in rhythm with Maura . Jane could feel her breast getting wetter . She felt her nipple get harder as it rubbed against Maura's clit. Maura's moaning was driving Jane wild.

Maura switched herself getting up moving to Jane's other breast and sitting down on it. Maura put her arms up placing her hands behind her head while she still writhed side to side on Jane's breast.

Jane watching Maura's breasts bouncing as she moved . Jane let go of the headboard .She reached out putting her hands onto both Maura's breasts. As she kneaded and squeezed her nipples Maura's head fell back in pleasure. Jane watched as Maura's body had a slight spasm. Maura fell forward placing her hands down on the bed over Jane as she felt her orgasm getting closer.

Jane watched amazed at how even more beautiful Maura was like this, she knew she had to hold her ,make love to her, taste her.

Jane seeing another spasm running through Maura's body says "Fuck it , I lose." Jane sits up grabbing Maura by her waist flips her on her back. Jane spreads Maura's legs wrapping them around her own back. Jane throws her face between Maura's legs.

Maura panting out "Yes Oh yes Jane please."

Jane laughs sending vibrations through Maura making her moan even louder. Jane takes her fingers to spread open Maura's folds. Jane flicks her now swollen tongue over her clit a few times. Her tongue then enters into Maura. Jane trying to lap up all the wetness but was failing because there was so much. Jane could feel Maura's walls throbbing against her tongue as she pressed it in as far as she could. Maura's body bucking up against Jane's face excited Jane even more. Jane pulled her tongue out replacing it with two of her long fingers. Jane began moving them in and out of Maura.

Jane lifted her head slightly to see Maura's face "Maura sweetie you like this?" All Maura could do was nod yes . "Good ,how about this?" Jane started to curl her fingers inside of her." Jane smiled as she felt Maura's throbbing walls gripping around her fingers inside of Maura. It was getting harder to thrust her fingers because Maura was getting so tight.

Maura moaned as her hips writhed up and down . Jane lowered her head began stroking her tongue in circles around Maura's clit as her fingers thrusts in and out of her.

Maura's hands flew up behind her to grab onto something. Her hands found and grasped tightly to the headboard. Her body came up off the mattress as Jane held her up still thrusting her fingers in and out of her. Maura felt a lightning bolt sensation go throughout her body as her orgasm hit her.

Jane slowed her fingers letting her ride out her orgasm for as long as she could. Finally Maura's body fell silent . Jane collapsed her body down on Maura. Jane gave her a kiss then rolled herself off of her. Jane laid beside Maura still aroused but extremely happy .

Maura trying to get her heavy breathing under control. Breathes in deep and says "Wow! Jane ,wow I mean ….wow ." Jane laughs. Maura says it again. "Really Jane, wow." Maura laughs and teases Jane. "Jane I think all my trees are safe now. I won't feel the need to hump any of them for a long, long time now."

Jane laughs gives her a kiss. But feels herself getting even more aroused "I'm not sure that's true Maura. I think those trees should be really,really nervous right now."

Maura looked at her confused . Then it hit her why , Maura moves placing herself on top of Jane. Maura starts kissing Jane's neck "I need to save my trees okay?" Jane smiles as Maura moves her hand down between Jane's legs. "Spread your legs Jane."

Jane fast as she could spread her legs wide for Maura. Maura's fingers slide through the wet folds gathering some of the juices and putting them all around her clit. She then moved her fingers in circles around it.

"Maura...mmm"

Maura replaced her fingers with her tongue, flicking ,circling Jane's clit. Maura added and put three of her fingers easily into Jane. She started swirling them around inside of Jane as she felt Jane walls quivering around her fingers. Jane could take very much more she'd been so aroused for so long. She knew it was only going to take her a short time before she had an orgasm.

As soon as she finished the thought her body started shaking in a spasm. Her body felt like it was on floating up off the bed. Her eyes shut her brained flashed white lights in her mind as she rode out her orgasm. Slowly, very slowly her spasms stopped.

Completely drained of all energy Jane looked into the most beautiful hazel eyes smiling back at her. Jane smirks then says "Your trees are safe now."

Maura smiles and gives her a passion filled kiss. She then says "I will be collecting my winnings on the bet so get some rest baby." They both start laughing.

.

Ch. 8 ?

.

. A/N- Thanks for reading this chapter. continue or not?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tell Me

Maura wakes up in bed with Jane when she hears a noise. A loud scraping sound. Maura still a little groggy sits up looking for the source of the noises. She rubs her eyes with her hands looks down at a sleeping Jane with smile on her face still . Maura smiles as she remembers their amazing sex. Maura is thinking that really Jane won because the way they had sex could not be considered the love making she originally wanted but more like having sex like Jane wanted to do. Maura tried to decide whether or not to admit that to Jane or not. Another big scrapping sound diverted Maura's eyes to the bedroom door.

Bass comes walking in slowly scrapping the door frame with his shell. Maura smiles at him "Good morning Bass. How are you? Are you looking for me?" Maura gets out of bed puts on her robe. She squats down to pet Bass's shell. "I'll bet you want some breakfast huh?" Maura stands up starts to walk to the kitchen with Bass following behind her . Maura turns back looking down at him says "Bass I'm sorry I shouldn't have said I bet you . I am so done with betting. Jane and I have done nothing but have bets with one another." Maura smiles to herself as she remembers all the bets.

Maura reaches the kitchen pulls out a plate sits it on the counter. She fills the plate with Bass's favorite foods. "Although Bass I have had the best sex I've ever had before ...Jane and I need to settle down now . We are going to be moving in together . I think we should" Maura bends down with a plate full of vegetables for Bass. Bass starts eating a strawberry.

A sleepy Jane walks in raking her fingers through her hair . She is wearing only an oversized white t-shirt she hears what Maura says. "Maura who are you talking to?" Jane sees a strawberry roll out from the side of the kitchen island. Jane laughs "Oh it's Bass. I thought someone was here. You sounded serious." Jane moves behind Maura wrapping her arms around her . " What are you two talking about?" Jane starts kissing Maura's neck.

Maura holds Jane's head with her hand to encourage to keep kissing her neck. "Mmm that feels incredible . Good morning baby, how did you sleep ?"

Jane speaks into her neck while still kissing her . "I had an amazing dream. You were on top of me." Jane lifts her head looks smiling at Maura as she turns her body to face Jane . Jane kisses her then finishes by saying "In the most ….interesting and exciting way...You ...holy god Maura that was the best sex I've ever had in my life...Please tell me that wasn't a dream?"

Maura softly chuckles into a passion filled kiss. Maura turns Jane's body leading her backwards into the counter . "It felt like a dream come true to me. You were amazing . It was the best sex I've ever had too."

Jane lifts and wiggles her eyebrows with a smug smile . "Really?"

Dimples growing bigger as she smiles at Jane. "Really. Jane ,you know I think you should move in today."

" I would love to but I have to go to court today. It'll probably take a while."

"Oh , I forgot about that. But Jane I want you to move in soon as you can. I want us to start are lives together as soon as we can don't you?" Maura's dimples disappear being replaced with a sad little pout .

"Oh I do too Maura . I'll start moving in as soon as I finish testifying . Okay, please don't be sad? I love you . You won the bet remember so you need to collect your winnings too when I get back."

Jane pulled her in to her by grabbing Maura by her waist with her hands. Maura slowly smiles ,kisses Jane ,says "I love you too."

Jane sees the clock on the wall "Oh I got to go get ready to go to court." Jane hugs and gives her a kiss . Jane goes to take a shower.

Maura lets out a sigh thinking still whether to admit she didn't really win the bet. Looking down at Bass Maura gets an idea as she cleans up the counter.

"Bass how would you like to help me with Jane today?"

Bass reacting to her voice looks up from his plate . It looks like to Maura Bass nodded yes to her.

"Oh good , thank you Bass. This should be fun ." Maura pets Bass's shell as she hears Jane walking fast into the kitchen.

"Maura I'm late I have to go." Jane bends down gives her a quick kiss. "I love you , I'll call when I'm done."

Jane starts to grab her briefcase full of her court papers and picks up her keys. She starts jogging to the door to leave. Maura is following right behind her. Jane turns to yell to her thinking she was still with Bass in the kitchen. She turns right into Maura's body Jane surprised laughs "Oh I was just going to say bye."

Maura looks at her court clothes . Maura thinking she had never seen Jane look as beautiful as she was now. Dressed in a tight dark blue skirt with a silky crimson red blouse ,that had too many buttons not buttoned. "You look too hot to go out looking like that Jane . Stay let me help you out of those clothes." Maura button ups three of the buttons on Jane's blouse.

Jane giggles as she blushes "Maura I have to go. You know that...but after court we can do it your way okay?"

Maura pouts holding Jane in her arms "Okay I guess you have to go. I love you." Maura kisses her again as she lets her go out of her arms.

Jane smiles walking out to leave "I love you Maura ."

Maura sadly shuts the door leans against already missing Jane. Maura is startled as she feels the doorknob being jiggled to be opened.

Maura stands back stares at the knob.

The door flies opened as she is engulfed in arms around her. Jane is back kissing with a fiery heated kiss. Jane then pulls away says "Sorry I needed another kiss." Jane smirks then runs to the car and tears out of the driveway fast while blowing the horn and waving as she left. Maura waves smiling as Bass comes walking up to see what was going on.

"Bass I think we need to get started honey, okay?" Bass turns starts walking with her into her home office room.

Maura sits down at her desk . She pulls her hair back into a ponytail with one of the hairbands she keeps placed in every room. She then pulls out a pad of paper that is in a light purple shade color . She takes a writing pen from a drawer . The pen is an antique that once belonged to Sam Clemens aka "Mark Twain". Maura always thought whatever she wrote with this pen would have meaning to it. She knew everyone thought her personality was the exact opposite of Sam's . But she always thought their souls were compatible .

Bass came beside of Maura's feet and laid down. Maura opened the pad of paper grasped the pen and waited for inspiration to strike her. One hour went by with only light breathing coming from Bass .While Maura stared at a picture of her and Jane on her desk.

Frustrated Maura says to the picture "Jane baby c'mon help me? Tell me what you want me to say to you? Let me know the words I can say to you to pay you back for all the love you've given me so much of. I've given all of myself to you physically . But I want to hand you now all of my heart with my words." Maura thought that kinda sounded good . So she writes .

My Jane,

I write to you to give you all of my heart with these words . I have already given all of myself physically to you. I plan to do that repeatedly as long as you'll have me. Now I want to try to share the rest of myself with you.

You have done me the greatest honor by asking me to live with you. I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you exactly how much you mean to me.

I feel I was only living a half of a life when I first met you. I only threw myself into my work and facts on every level . I felt awkward in every social situation. I then met you , oh when I met you everything changed in me. The first time our eyes met I physically felt an energy go all throughout my body. I shivered not knowing what was happening. I did know it felt wonderful . That feeling has only gotten better every day that I've known you. It feels like a miracle that now I am your girlfriend.

I am totally alive now because of you. You've helped make me feel socially comfortable and confident. You made me a lesbian see you also have taught me how to use sarcasm. I have even learned not to always give all the history and information about every little thing. Well not all the time. Although I have an overwhelming urge to tell you the history of lesbians. See I 'm stopping myself. Although the island of Lesbos is very interesting if you would like I will tell you all about it. See I'm stopping now.

I want you to know last night I cheated on our bet. I know this so tonight I would like to give you your winnings. I want to have sex with you not make love but have "wild" sex . Although I don't know how much wilder it could get. There are these things at , see I stopped myself again. You won you decide. I love you baby. I'm sorry I cheated , (kinda).

I don't know what they are called those spaces between seconds . But I think of you and love you even more always in those intervals.

My love is always yours,

Maura

Maura folded the paper then placed it in a dark purple envelope . She looked down at Bass "Bass now you can deliver this to Jane alright?"

Maura leaned back in her chair let out relieved breath. She then thought about what else she should do to get ready for Jane to come home. She wrote a short little note for Jane to find when she came home. It was going to tell her to come join her in the bedroom.

Jane called Maura about six hours later. Jane had to wait to testify then got pulled into a case by Korsak for awhile. After finishing everything she jumped in her car before she started the she called Maura to let her know she was on her way.

Maura picks up her ringing phone. "Hello Jane"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I was just hoping it was. Are you on your way?"

"Yes , sorry it took longer . Korsak needed me."

"As long as you coming it's alright. Could you do something for me when get here?"

"Sure what?"

"Feed Bass for me. Angela needs my help right now. I won't be long. But if you could feed him his dinner that would help me."

"Yeah sure I will. See you soon. Love you ."

"Hurry , I love you too , bye."

Maura rushed around taping the letter on Bass's shell for Jane to find. Maura then run to her bedroom to get things ready. She had to go apply lotion to the rash breaking out all over her chest and neck too. She broke out in a rash for lying to Jane about helping Angela.

Jane comes walking in the house looks around nobody home. She walks to the kitchen sees Bass with a envelope taped to his shell. Jane dreaded taking off the envelope and reading it. She thought it was bad news. Like maybe her mother had taking Maura away for something. Jane wanted to see Maura . She grabbed a beer from the fridge and pulled off the envelope from Bass.

Jane sat the envelope down on the counter .She then starts fixing Bass's dinner plate for him. "Hey Bass ,why did you let my ma take your mom away? You know I've been looking forward all day to see her."

Jane arranged the vegetables around the plate. She leans down gives it to Bass. "There you go buddy enjoy."

Jane pulls a stool up to the kitchen island counter. She takes a big drink from her beer while taking out two pieces of papers. They were marked one and two. Jane opens the first one and reads it . As she reads it tears start streaming down her face. Jane finishes the first letter sits it aside. She wipes the tears away from her eyes. Jane had never been so moved by something she read before like this. She stared at the second letter. She feared she couldn't take anymore feelings overwhelming her. She took a drink from her beer. She shook out her arms and legs trying to exorcise all the feelings out of her. She stayed standing picked up the second letter .

She began to read it-

Welcome home Jane,

This is our home now. I couldn't be more happy about it being our home now. Your winnings from our bet is waiting for you in "Our bedroom" right now. I'm waiting baby hurry. No clothes allowed.

Jane grinned like a Cheshire cat then took a deep breath slowly placed both letters back in the envelope. She wanted to keep those letters, she put them in her briefcase for safety. She slowly took another drink of beer.

She took off running to their bedroom. While pulling grabbing ripping throwing her clothes as she got them loose from her body. Standing stark naked her body vibrating with desire for Maura. She kicks open the unlocked door that was slightly ajar .

Jane feeling herself vibrating and panting tried to control her breathing. While her eyes searched desperately for Maura. There she was laying on the bed in all her glory. Her utterly hot nude body in candle light glow. Maura had lit candles all over the bedroom. Jane stood frozen not believing the beauty before her or the words that the beauty had wrote just for her. Jane thought her body was just going to explode from so many emotions swirling in her.

Maura watched Jane wondering why she wasn't getting into bed. She reached out her arms for Jane to fill. "Please Jane your home come here."

Jane focusing on Maura's eyes and arms moved slowly on the bed. She filled Maura's arms with herself. Maura hugged Jane. Jane hugged her back tightly.

Jane was choked up she cleared her throat then whispered in Maura's ear. "Now, in your arms . I am home."

Maura smiled while kissing Jane up and down her neck . "I love you so much Jane."

"I love you too Maura."

Maura smirks as she points to a table at the foot of the bed. "I have some things you might want to use tonight . You know since you won the bet and all. Go ahead pick whatever you want to."

Jane looks at the table full of things. Jane turns to Maura "Sex toys? Really? Really Maura? I don't know, I have never used any of those before."

Maura smiles as she strokes her hand on the side of Jane's face. Maura moves closer to her places a lock of her hair behind one ear ,while still stroking and caressing Jane's face with her other hand.

"Baby just take a look see if you want to try any of it. We don't have to , but you won wild sex remember."

Jane smirks as she moves down to the end of the bed to look at everything. Jane scrunches her face shaking her head no, when she picks up a blindfold. Maura nods, Jane looks at the handcuffs . She picks them up twirls them on her fingers. She then shakes her head no again.

Jane sees the strap-on she doesn't pick it up though. She points to it. "I well … maybe another time. Tonight no okay?"

Maura chuckles "Jane baby , you won it's your choice. Your choice alone what we do. I'm okay with whatever you want."

Jane lowers her head a little getting shy not liking talking about sex. She likes doing it but not so much talking about it. She gets embarrassed easily.

With her head lowered she says in a throaty raspy low voice. "I just...want the woman who...who wrote me that ...incredible beautiful letter. That's who I want...is that okay?"

Maura had tears forming in her eyes. But also was so excited and turned on by what she said. Maura lurched forward putting her body on top of Jane's. Jane laughs as she lets her hands begin to explore Maura's body.

Maura's hand slides down Jane's abs then lower . " Spread your legs for me baby."

To be continued ?

.

A/N – Thank you for reading my story. I really hope you liked this chapter. So chapter 9 ?


	9. Chapter 9

Tell Me

Chapter 9

Maura's hand slides down Jane's abs. "Spread your legs for me baby."

Jane spreads her legs slowly because she is loving the feel of Maura's hand on her abs. Jane closes her eyes throwing her head back into the pillow. Jane feels her abdomen spasm underneath Maura's fingers.

Jane feels embarrassed says "Sorry ."

Maura confused "What are you sorry about?" Maura moves her head down kissing where Jane's spasm happened.

Jane's stomach spasms again. Jane is so embarrassed again she covers her eyes with one hand. "Sorry...I can't control that it ..it just happens sometimes. I don't know why...I."

Maura smiles turns her head to the side laying it down on Jane's stomach. As soon as she pressed her lips on it, Jane has another spasm . It lifts Maura's head up off her for a second.

"Sorry." Jane apologizes again.

Maura turns her head to look at Jane . "Baby it's perfectly natural that it happens. Don't be embarrassed."

"It happens to you too?" Jane peeks through her fingers at Maura.

"Well no, but Jane I know it's a natural sexual reaction to touch...It"  
Jane shakes her head no "I have them without being touched. This is the first time it happened when someone touched me. It's" Jane slides her body and sits up. Maura moves up cuddling into Jane's body. "Maura it's not a sexual feeling. It's ...I think an emotional feeling maybe. I only feel it in my stomach. " Jane waves her hand over top down between her legs. "Nothing absolutely nothing here. Is that normal too?"

Maura scrunches her brow thinking "Hmm ?

"Hmm? What does that mean ? I'm weird , a freak right?" Jane rubs her hand worriedly back and forth on her forehead.

Maura laughs pulling Jane's hand away from her forehead. " Oh baby no of course not...You know what? I think that you are just an extremely emotional woman. A lot more emotional than you think or allow yourself to be. So your body is involuntarily showing all the beautiful emotions you don't express...And I think studies I have read.."

Jane smiles putting her lips on Maura's to stop her talking. Jane turns Maura over onto her back. Jane's abdomen spasms as she lays on top of Maura .

They both laugh as Jane automatically says "Sorry." Jane drops her head down on Maura's chest . Jane was embarrassed for saying sorry again. "Sorry for saying sorry again...sorry. Dammit! I can't stop saying sorry..sorry. Fuck!"

Maura pulls Jane down to her by putting her hand around her neck and pulling her in for a kiss. Breaking the kiss "Language Jane. Sorry is okay the other no."

Jane nods moving to kiss her again says "Sorry." Jane strains to her jaw to keep her mouth shut to stop herself from cursing again.

Maura giggles cutely Jane can't help but smile and relax at the sight of Maura . "Maura I think I need a beer. I need to shake these spasm things off. Would that be alright I'll just be a minute?"

Maura pouts a little at the thought of Jane leaving "Okay if you think that will help you."

Jane feeling guilty slowly gets out of bed. She sees a oversize t shirt laying in the chair next to the bed . She puts on the shirt that goes down to her knees. She walks over leans down gives Maura a kiss.

"Need anything sweetie?"

Maura pulls on Jane's shirt playing trying to drag her back in bed. She smiles says "A glass of chardonnay."

Jane laughs as she pulls away her t shirt from Maura gives her another kiss "Be back in a minute ,love you."

Maura frustrated flops back on the bed as Jane leaves. Jane shakes out her arms as she walks into the kitchen. Jane takes out a beer from the fridge . She opens it takes a drink. Over the top of the bottle while drinking it she sees Susie , Maura's co-worker. She is walking up the pebbled rock trail from the guesthouse to Maura's house.

Jane spits the beer out in surprise. She wipes off her mouth ,looking around for a place to hide. She didn't want Susie to think her or Maura were home. Jane had plans for the night that definitely didn't include Susie.

Jane panics looking around. She spots the kitchen island. It has a large storage cupboard underneath it to store things for the kitchen. The doors were ajar . Jane bent down opened it got inside cramming herself inside . She barely fit but thought good enough. She reached up and grabbed her beer off of the counter and pulled it inside with her. Jane closed the door as Susie knocked on the back door. Jane kept quiet while Susie knocked hoping she'd give up and leave.

Maura thinking Jane was taking too long gets up. She throws on her robe as she heads for the kitchen. She hears knocking. She looks around doesn't see Jane. She thinks Jane has locked herself out.

Maura walks over opens the door saying "Jane , how did you lock yourself.."

Maura saw it wasn't Jane it was Susie her senior criminalist . "Hello Susie . I'm surprised to see you here?" Maura looks behind and around her trying to find Jane.

"I have been trying to call you. But there was no answer. I have the results back from the Frankins case you said you needed." Susie hands them to Maura.

"Well come in Susie . We can look at them together. Depending on the results I might need you to run some more tests."

Susie follows her into the the kitchen . Maura sits the test results down on the kitchen island where Jane was hiding underneath. Maura was standing in front of the cupboard doors. Susie was on the other side of the counter.

Jane was mad at first that Maura let Susie in but she new Maura wanted those test results. Jane took a drink from her beer . Maura's knee bumped into the cupboard door. The door opened a little and Jane could see Maura's legs. An evil little smirk crossed all over her face at a idea she was thinking of doing to Maura.

"Susie I see the blood was a positive...Oh!" Maura jumped as she felt something touch her thigh. She looked down saw a grinning Jane . Jane with one finger against her lips motioning her to not let Susie know she was there.

Susie was worried "Dr. Isles are you in pain? Can I help or call someone for you?"

Maura grabs the back of her neck with her hand and rubs it acting like it was giving her pain. "Oh no no I'm fine. I have a spasm in my neck . It hurts a little. Please go on reading me the results." Maura kicks Jane lightly trying to make her stop touching her.

Jane smiles big placing both of her hands on Maura's thighs. She opens Maura's robe seeing she was nude underneath. Jane starts caressing inside of Maura's thighs, moving slowly upwards.

Maura was getting aroused too aroused she thought. She stomped one foot trying to make Jane stop. But of course that just encouraged her. Jane squeezed both insides of Maura's thighs at the same time.

"Susie I mmm..um I.." Maura rubs her neck trying to cover the emotions and sensations Jane was sending throughout her body. Maura felt her legs were becoming a little weak. She braced herself and leaned with her hands down on the counter.

Susie thought something other than her neck had to be bothering her because she was moaning. "Dr. Isles are you sure you're okay?"

"Mm yes I'm fine . Please go on ."

Jane moved her hands up . She used her index finger and ran it through Maura's soaking wet folds. Jane grinned after a few strokes she removed her finger. Jane placed the finger into her own mouth . Maura hung her head down watching Jane. Jane licked ans sucked the finger dry smiling up at her.

Maura was going crazy she was moving her hips side to side . She couldn't stand still. "Um ah Suu..sie? How many pages are there?"

Susie shuffled through counting "I count five more to go."

Maura nods as she feels Jane's fingers separating her lips. Jane takes two fingers and moves them side to side . Slow at first but gradually she sped up going faster and faster against her clit.

Maura was getting feral wild now . She gripped tightly to the edges of the counter with her hands. Her knuckles turned completely white as her grip tightened more.

Susie saw her grip on the counter. She started to walk over to Maura's side to check on her.

Maura saw Susie she panics and yells "No! Susie please stay on that side." Susie stops and returns to her side. Maura gains a little control of herself and feels bad "I'm sorry Susie . It is just I get these spasms. I'll be okay really. I will take some muscle relaxers I'll be fine. Please just finish quickly with the results." Susie nods and starts again reading .

Maura gets a little upset thinking she will make Jane pay for doing this. Even though it is feeling amazing. Oh God! She thinks and holds in from saying out loud as she feels Jane's tongue starting to stroke her . Maura squirms holding to the counter . She thinks she has to get Susie out for a few minutes to let Jane finish. But she also has to get the test results.

Maura bites on her bottom lip . "Susie I need those test results from earlier. They are in my car . Could you go..mmm ..and get them for me?" Susie nods , Maura adds "Go out the back door please. My car is unlocked." Susie leaves through the back door.

Jane opens the cupboard door grabs Maura's robe pulls her closer to her mouth.

Maura moans takes one hand moves Jane's hair to one side, says "Hurry , Oh my God Jane yes ."

Maura puts her hand on the back of Jane's head pushing her closer into her and starts moaning more. Jane takes her fingers and slides them through Maura's wetness and easily puts them inside her. Jane thrusts them in as deeply as she could then swirls her fingers until she finds her g-spot . Maura feeling electric fire going through her veins as Jane hits the right spots. Jane starts concentrating on those spots with her fingers ministrations more. She thrusts her fingers in and out over the spots as Maura moans squirms almost climbing on top of the counter with one leg raised. Jane holds and pulls her down . She circles her tongue around Maura's clit three times then sucks the whole clit into her mouth while still stroking her fingers inside her.

Maura's electric fire sensations turn into a molten lightning bolts that takes over her body as the orgasm hits her body. Maura pounds with one fist on the counter trying to get control of herself as the orgasm spasms start dying down. With her other hand she grips a handful of Jane's hair and pulls her away from her center because she couldn't take anymore of the pleasures that Jane was giving her.

The back door opens as Susie walks back in reading the result papers. She doesn't see Maura closing her robe back around herself. Or hear Jane closing the cupboard doors back.

Susie looks up at Maura sees her face is red and she is breathing hard. "Dr. Isles you really need to stop working tonight. You look well you look like you really need some rest. I will go over all the results tonight. I'll have the conclusions for you in the morning. Please don't try to stop me. I am leaving now . Goodbye Doctor." Susie leaves.

Maura's head falls on top of her folded arms on the counter. Maura still breathing hard can barely stand on her weak shaky legs. She says "Jane Clementine Rizzoli get your butt out of there right now!"

A giggling Jane crawls out from the cupboard. She puts out her hands trying to ward off Maura. "Wait now sorry . I couldn't resist , you were right in front of me and...Damn , you looked so hot standing there . I just couldn't help myself ,sorry."

Seeing that Maura wasn't yelling at her she moved over wrapped her arms around Maura.

Maura turns around smiling, "That was insane , I mean really Jane. It was.."

Jane smirks and jumps in "Good?"

Maura kisses Jane nodding "Really good ,the best . Just think about all the time we wasted not getting together sooner."

Jane smiles hugs her tightly says, "Oh I don't know. I don't think the time was wasted. I enjoyed every second of getting to know you." Maura smiles starts kissing her on her neck. Jane continues explaining, "I mean really, I enjoyed all the fantasies I had about you almost every single day. Really , really enjoyed those." Jane chuckles.

Maura breaks their embrace taking a long look at Jane up and down her body. She then looks at the cupboard. "Jane I can't believe you were inside the cupboard. It looks so small. Did you hurt yourself trying to squeeze in there?"

Jane shook her head, "No it's bigger on the inside . Really bigger than you'd think. Get in try it?"

Maura laughs bends down and looks inside of it, "Oh it looks small...but I'll try." Maura crawls inside, "Hey it is bigger in here.."

Jane slams shut the cupboard doors as she sees Korsak waving to her from outside the back door. Jane waves and Korsak walks in.

"Hey , Jane. I'm sorry to bother you now. But I need to get your opinion on the Frankins case. Is that okay?"

Jane nods and Korsak spreads his paperwork all over the counter.

Maura opens the cupboard door . She sees Jane's legs and smiles really big.

.

A/N – Hope you like this chapter. Chapter 10? Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading my story.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Maura is scrunched underneath her kitchen island. She is hiding from Korsak inside the cupboard underneath. She thinking it's payback time for Jane . -/-/-Thanks for reading , enjoy.

Tell Me

Chapter 10

Maura opens the cupboard door. She sees Jane's legs and smiles really big.

Jane is going over their case files with Korsak. Korsak has pulled up a stool and sitting across from Jane on the kitchen island counter. Jane gets lost in the the case files. She half forgets Maura is underneath the counter. Jane pulls up a stool to the counter sits down.

Jane asks while reading the case files. "Korsak? Frankins has two ex wives right?" Korsak nods. Jane says "Well why would he murder her instead of just divorcing her like the other two wives? ...Hmm , maybe money? I'll check their finances."

Jane rubs her hand worriedly across her brow trying to figure out the suspects motive for murder. Jane then continues studying the case files.

Jane feels something touch her legs . "Oh shit!" Jane is so surprised she stands straight up on the rungs of the stool. She remembers Maura is there and sits down quickly . Jane tries to calm herself down. She then tries to coverup what happened by going back to studying the files.

Korsak watching her asks "What? Did you find something? What's happening Jane?"

Jane clears her throat as she looks down at a smirking Maura. "Um , I'm fine , it's nothing . But well..."

Jane nervously reads the files and by some miracle figures out the motive of the suspect.

Jane excitedly says "Vince I got it. Frankins had a lover he was hiding from his third wife remember? His wife had all the control of their money right?" Korsak nods. Jane continues "His lover is Perkins and I'll bet anything that's why he murdered her. He was trying to cover up the fact he had a male lover from his wife. Because she is a powerful homophobic right wing republican lobbyist who I'm sure would try to ruin his reputation in the republican party for cheating on her with a man. She would have left him penniless too." Jane reading the case file looks up at Korsak who is nodding and smiling.

Korsak closes the file he was reading "Jane you got. I really think that's it. I'll call Frost and Frankie to go pick him up now."

Jane smiles nodding then feels a patting from Maura on her leg. She looks down at Maura trying to silently mouth her a message.

Maura remembered Angela's birthday party was supposed to be starting in a couple of hours from now. So she was trying to remind Jane so she wouldn't send Frankie away.

Jane watched Maura's mouth and was fixated on her lips too much to figure out any words. She was way too busy picturing what else those lips could be working on between her legs. Jane smirks getting lost in her daydream feels Maura as she smacks her on the leg hard. Jane laughs then makes out Maura was saying birthday.

"Oh Vince no, not Frankie. Ma's birthday starts soon. Can we send some patrol officers instead?"

Korsak feeling guilty he had forgotten about Angela's party too says embarrassed "Oh God ! Yeah of course we can Janie. " He looks at his watch "You know I think I have time before the party . I'll do it myself . You want to come with me ?"

"Oh yeah! Ow!" Jane feels a hard hit on her leg from Maura . Jane smiles saying "You know on second thought...I need to help setup everything for the party. You go ahead , take Frost with you."

Korsak was standing gathering the case files then stops "You know what no. I'm staying here , I'll help with Angela's party. Plus we can figure out how we are going to interrogate Frankins. Janie I know you can get him to confess." Korsak smiles at her.

Jane smiles proudly then teases "I don't know he might like you more ." Jane chuckles "His lover Perkins kinda looks like you."

Korsak laughs "Ya think ? Well between the two of us we will get him to talk. We can just let him stay overnight in jail before we talk to him"

They both nod as Korsak starts making calls to have Frankins arrested. Jane looks down at Maura . Maura throws out her hands like she is saying "What are you crazy Jane? I'm stuck in here now." Jane starts to bend down to whisper to her. She hears Korsak plop back down on his stool.

" Jane hope it's alright I grabbed a beer from the fridge? Here I got you one too."

Jane sits up fast "Yeah it's fine . You know Maura wants you to feel at home when you're here." Jane picks up her beer taking a long sip from the bottle while feeling yet another smack on her leg.

Korsak opens the case file again . He puts his reading glasses on then says "Well we got a little time . Let's figure out a few questions to motivate Frankins okay?"

Jane nods "Sounds like a plan. But only a few , I have to help with the party in a little bit when Maura gets back. Oh Vince could you pick up the cake for me in a little while?"

Korsak purses his lips nodding "Yeah sure , I want to help out. Where is Maura? Oh ,does Angela know about the party or is it a surprise party?"

"Maura's picking things up for the party . And well I think Ma knows something is up . It's supposed to be a surprise though."

Jane and Vince start studying the case files for questions to ask. Meanwhile Maura is getting restless underneath the counter. She tries to get comfortable and feels something against her back poking her. Maura reaches behind her back and feels something. She grasps it with her hand pulls it around to look at what it was. It turns out it was the antique hand mixer she had bought last time she went antiquing with Jane. It wasn't electric, it was a hand crank mixer with two mixers on the end. Maura smirked and popped off one of the metal mixers. She then cranked it looking as it spun around . She then looked up at Jane. First things first Maura thought to herself. She looked around the cupboard she knew was in there with her. She saw in the corner a little bottle of purell. She grabbed it an picked up a dish towel that was laying beside it. She started cleaning the mixer with the purell disinfectant.

Once satisfied it was clean Maura opened the cupboard doors to see Jane. Maura was happy about getting Jane back for having sex with her sorta in front of Susie. She was going to do the same to Jane in front of Korsak.

Maura saw Jane was only wearing the oversized t- shirt and nothing else on. She saw Jane had wrapped her legs around the stools legs making her spread wide open in front of Maura. Maura placed a hand on each of Jane's legs. Jane looked down shaking her head no. Maura nodded yes smirking. Jane's left leg began bouncing nervously .

Korsak seen Jane's head shaking "Jane you okay?"

Jane's head popped up from under the counter "uh yeah , yeah , yeah...I um , … my stomach is cramping a little. It's okay how's the questions coming?" Jane felt Maura's fingers slowly reaching her center . Jane hung her head reading the case file to try to hide from Korsak what she was feeling. Which was a throbbing pulse from her center. She couldn't sit still , she was squirming on her stool badly back and forth.

Maura began exploring with her fingers through Jane's soaking wet center. She watched as Jane started to squirm on the stool. Maura began kissing on Jane's leg slowly inching her way up her leg dragging her wet hot tongue on her leg . Jane let a small moan escape.

Korsak worried "You sure you're okay?"  
Jane nods holding her stomach with one hand while moaning " Yeah it's nothing really . I get ...spasms in mmm...um oh mmm , in my stomach . I'm good really Korsak. Why don't you go pick up the cake now?" She wanted, needed Korsak to get out of the house so she could let Maura go crazy on her.

Korsak shook his head no. "No I want to get a few questions ready before I go. Then I can relax and have a good time at the party, okay?"

Jane winced as she felt Maura's tongue flicking her clit. "Um, mmm yeah that's great Vince ." Jane hung her head in the file again.

Maura reached down picking up the hand mixer. She gave it a few practice cranks. Maura put her hand over her mouth to cover her smile.

Jane was relieved feeling Maura not touching or doing anything to her at the moment. She hoped Maura wasn't going to do anything else with Korsak three feet across from her. Jane finally relaxed a little then in a jolt. She felt her legs being spread wide apart. Jane's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Janie are you really okay? I'm getting worried about you. Your face is ready , you're sweating and breathing a little hard."

Jane tries to control her breath as she nods to Korsak "Fine , I'm fine just another spasm."

Maura moves her fingers into Jane's center, she rubs her fingers back and forth across Jane's clit. Maura smiles as she sees how wet Jane was getting now. Maura picks up the hand mixer with one hand. With her other hand she spreads open Jane's wet lips with her fingers. Maura places the metal mixer between the lips holding it there for a second. She wants to let Jane get used to the feeling. She pulls away her fingers letting the mixer hold open Jane's lips by itself. Maura holds the handle and puts her fingers on the crank getting ready to turn it.

Jane bends her head down to see what was giving her such a cold steel feeling between her legs. When Jane sees the mixer and Maura smiling getting ready to crank it Jane yells "Oh my God!"

Korsak jumps getting up starting to come over to her side of the counter "What is it Jane?"

Jane sees him and panics "No, no ,no Korsak stay! I'm fine..." Jane holds her stomach with one hand and with the other goes under the counter.

Jane reaches under waving her hand back and forth trying to knock the mixer away and for Maura to stop. Maura doesn't stop, Jane tries to pull the hand mixer off of herself . But Maura laughing just presses it harder on Jane's clit.

Korsak still standing Jane says "Please just sit down. Or better yet please go get the cake now. You can get me some pepto for my stomach too okay?"

Korsak jumps up thinking he can actually help Jane by getting pepto. "Yeah Jane I'm leaving right now. Is it Joe's bakery where the cake is?"

Jane holding her stomach nods "Yeah , Vince thanks. Go, go on now I'm fine."

She watches as Korsak leaves she is about to yell at Maura. Then Jane feels the most amazingly wonderful feeling between her legs. She is no longer mad . Maura had cranked one single slow turn on the mixer lightly on her clit.

Jane bends down putting her hand on top of Maura's on the crank. "At least you should kiss me first before you do that." Jane smirks at Maura.

Maura leans up kisses Jane then whispers . "Is Vince gone?"

Jane laughs nodding "Yes , he is gone. He thinks I'm dying though. Good God woman a hand crank mixer. Really?"

Maura laughing gets up on her knees leaning her arms on Jane's legs. Maura still holds the mixer in between Jane's legs. She reaches down and turns crank a few times. Jane moans loudly grabs the stools seat with her hands tightly. Maura keeps turning the crank slowly as she moves her lips to Jane's breasts.

Jane closes her eyes trying to understand all the feelings she was beginning to have. Jane felt the metal now no longer cold twisting her wet lips back and forth against one another. She felt her clit pounding every time the metal rubbed against it. It was the most surprising and exciting sensations she ever felt before . Jane then opened her eyes seeing Maura .She was twirling her tongue around her nipple then switching to the other. Maura began turning the crank a little faster . Jane slammed shut her eyes and threw her head back as all her nerve endings shook and vibrated her almost off the stool as her orgasm took over her body.

Maura dropped the hand mixer to the floor . She reached out catching Jane as she fell off the stool. Maura pulled Jane in close to her body as both their bodies lowered themselves onto the kitchen floor. Maura laid Jane on her back and cuddling in close wrapping Jane's arm around herself.

Jane felt her body still vibrating . She cleared her throat gasped for a breath saying "Wow!...you got ..any other , other kitchen utensils...you wanna show me?" Jane throaty laughed "Because I'm ready Maura. Bring them on...wow."

Maura giggled into a kiss then says "We have a party to go to remember?"

Jane slapped her hand against her forehead "Nooooo! I can't...no energy , can't move, you have ruined me woman." Maura gave her a disappointed look. Jane says "Fine , okay just drag my lifeless body over to the guest house. We can celebrate Ma's birthday then you can drag me back home to our bed."

Maura smiled kissed her "Our bed your home. I love you Jane."

"I love you too Maura, now grab a leg and start dragging Ma's waiting." They both laugh as Korsak walks in with the cake and pepto. Maura throws the mixer in the cupboard before Korsak sees it.

'

A/N- Chapter 11? Or end it here? -/-Thanks for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
